Questions
by Kallias Grimm
Summary: Kurt questions Karofsky about his constant bullying and brings up a touchy subject. Read my version of why Dave has an issue with homosexuality. Contains my version of Daves family, homophobic language and a small amount of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello, thanks for reading :) Thought I'd get the usual stuff out of the way - of course I don't own Glee or the characters of Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky, or any of the other official characters that may pop up. I have created my own version of the Karofsky family though. **

'Hey homo.'

Kurt's heart sank, chill ran through his body and his blood ran cold. He took in a deep breath and turned to face his bully. Dave Karofsky was standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest. The body language was intimidating, it was meant to scare, and Kurt hated that it worked. Even though the height difference between the two of them had almost completely gone now, Dave was still massive in comparison.

'What do you want Karofsky?' Kurt asked with an exasperated voice that masked his exhaustion.  
'Just checking in.'  
'Nothing has changed, Karofsky. Despite what you think, I am not out to humiliate you. I am not the bully.'

Dave was staring intently at the slight young man, taking in his body language, his expressions and his exasperated tone. He had met Kurt when he was a loud, vibrant young man and slowly, over the course of just over a school year, he had knocked and bashed the confidence out of him. Kurt thought nobody could tell, but Dave had studied his prey since day one and he was able to notice the changes.

'Why are you doing this to me?'

The question surprised Dave, partly because he had momentarily gotten lost in his thoughts (mostly about those rosy pink lips) and partly because of the tone. Kurt usually argued with force, with passion, but now he could barely get the words out without his voice cracking.

'Huh?'  
'Why are you doing this to me? I mean, why me? Why did you choose me?'  
'Because you're a fag.' Dave sneered, the venom coming out instictively.  
'No,' Kurt answered, shaking his head and watching him thoughtfully, 'it must be more than that. How can you hate me, me personally, so much?' Kurt pried, his big doe eyes locked on Dave's who was now looking very uncomfortable. 'Do you really hate me that much that you'd threaten to kill me?'

Guilt struck Dave like a punch to the gut. His stern expression faltered slightly into a frown and Dave swallowed, unable to keep the eye contact with Kurt. He had regretted that threat almost as soon as he had said it. He had said as a way to reach out to him, to try and get him to notice him, to help him. Of course he would never admit that, he could hardly bare admitting it to himself.

'Where does this hate come from? Were you taught to hate at home?'

Blood flushed Dave's cheeks and his dark eyes narrowed, glowering at Kurt with sudden rage. 'Shut up.'

Kurt flinched at the low but threatening snarl but continued, knowing he had struck a nerve. 'Does your family hate gays, huh? Is that why? Does your brother beat up the college queers?'  
'I said shut up!' Dave ordered again, his voice raising to a yell.  
'Did your dad teach you to beat up us nasty, nasty gays?' Kurt continued, his own anger growing as he ranted his feelings.

He let out a surprised yelp of pain as Karofsky slammed him against the lockers. It wasn't a regular shoulder slam though - he was being pinned there. Dave had his large hands wrapped around Kurt's slim wrists and was pinning the smaller boys arms at his sides.

'Don't you dare talk about my dad!' Dave bellowed, his face now bright red with repressed anger. Kurt had seen Karofsky during a wide range of aggressive moods but this one was the worse. This was absolute fury.  
'Get off me Karofsky!' Kurt cried, kicking at the bigger boy which earned him another fierce slam.

Dave's face was mere inches away now and Kurt could see the various shades of red and pink on the boys face. He could also see that his eyes were watering. Kurt's own eyes widened at the discovering and before he could stop himself he asked, 'why are you crying?'

Pain bolted through his upper body as he was thrown down on the ground, landing on his bruised arm (injured from a previous locker slam). He winced from his new position on the ground and slowly sat up, peering up at Karofsky who was still shaking with anger.

Before Kurt could speak, Dave wiped his eyes with the back of his fist and whimpered, 'don't talk about my dad.'

It had been a sunny spring day when his dad had left. He was ten years old and was walking home with his older siblings, George and Hannah - they had discussed their days at school and how they were looking forward to the school holidays. The two older children were teasing their baby brother as they stumbled through the front door, cheering out to let their parents know they had arrived.

'We're home!' Hannah cried out as George held Dave in a choke hold, laughing as his little brother struggled under him.

Dave felt George's hold weaken and he took advantage, reaching for his brothers arm and going to twist it behind his back. George released himself from the hold and shoved Dave over with unusual ferocity. Dave looked up at his brother in hurt confusion before realising what they were both staring at.

'Hey guys. I was waiting for you.'

William Karofsky was standing in the living room doorway, two suitcases by his side. He had a red cheek, the results of a fierce slap, and watery eyes.

'Dad?' Hannah asked in a quiet voice. She was the eldest so she had to be the first to speak. 'What's going on?'  
'I have to go guys.' William said with a weak voice as he walked over to his three children.  
'What?'  
'I was waiting for you to come home. I had to say goodbye to you.'  
'Where's mum? What are you talking about?' Hannah asked with a knotted face of concern.  
'Yeah, what's going on?' George asked, his fists tight as he glared at the suitcases.  
'I've got to go.' William signed as he went down on one knee, reaching out and stroking Dave's cheek.  
'Go where?' Hannah cried, unable to keep her emotions as calm as she would like.  
'I'm moving out.'

Hannah burst into tears and threw her arms around her fathers neck, weeping into his wide shoulders, pleading for him to stay. George was now shaking with anger, his eyes still locked on those suitcases. Dave had almost fainted as the words slammed into his brain, burning themselves into his memory for the rest of his life.

'I'm sorry guys,' William said as he began to cry again, 'I just have to go.'  
'Please don't go! You and mum can sort this out!'  
'No we can't!'

The children jerked their heads up and looked at their mother who was now in the doorway, a strong smelling drink in her hand. William got to his feet and looked at his wife with a cautious expression. 'Please Susanne, not in front of the kids.'  
'Shut your mouth you faggot!'

Dave had never heard that word before. He didn't know what it meant. He looked at his brother for an explanation. The look of rage on George's face told him this was a very bad word.

'Goddamn it Susanne,' William hissed, picking up the suitcases, 'I asked you not to do this!'  
'Oh well excuse me! I recall asking you to be my husband, to stay my husband, not to run off with your best friend!' Susanne screamed, throwing her glass at the big man. He ducked and it shattered against the wall.

Dave automatically wrapped his arms around his sisters waist at the scene and buried his face in her stomach, trying to hide from the shouting and banging. He hated when his parents argued. Hannah put a hand on Dave's shoulder and he could feel her whole body shake from crying.

William turned his back on his wife and went to say goodbye to his children but before he could he had been pushed out of the front door. He stumbled on the step but kept his balance, spinning around, his face flushed with anger. 'Stop this Susanne! Goddamn it I have to say goodbye to my kids!'  
'They're not you're kids! These are my children! I don't want you anywhere near them you disgusting faggot!' Susanne screamed, tears streaming down her sweaty cheeks.

He met the eyes of his children for the last time - George was confused, Hannah was hysterical and Dave was terrified. Those terrible expressions became imprinted in William's memory as the last time he would see his children in almost two years. Tears filling his eyes, he mouthed the words 'I love you' and then walked away, his head lowered.

Dave could hear his fathers sobs. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted him to stay. He ran. Susanne caught him and pulled him back into the house. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Hannah started to scream. George screamed. Susanne screamed. Dave just pressed himself against the door and waited for his father to come home.

From the ground Kurt got the surprise of his life. Tears had actually started to fall down Karofsky's face. He didn't go to wipe them, he didn't do anything, he just let them fall.

'Karofsky…?' Kurt spoke up quietly, cautious of Dave lashing out, but instead Dave just locked eyes with him. The look froze him, he couldn't look away. He was devastated.

Kurt got to his feet and was going to speak again when Dave just shook his head quickly and turned away, storming down the hallway, leaving Kurt alone with a thousand new questions.

**Authors note: Please note that I obviously don't think this type of situation automatically creates homophobes. I know people who have experienced this and have handled it very well, but I just thought if you hadn't been raised in an open minded, accepting household, you may turn out different. I just wanted to cry something a little different from the usual homophobic christians that seems to be the norm in most Karofsky based fics. **

**I hope you enjoyed, reviews would be lovely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after 4 o'clock by the time Dave arrived home - he had been muttering and cursing himself during the entire drive home. He had cried in front of someone. Worse than that, he had cried in front of Kurt Hummel! Hummel already knew his huge secret and the crying was just another thing he could use against him, despite of all the insistence that he wouldn't be telling anybody.

As he pulled into his driveway he was mentally planning all the ways he could keep Hummel quiet and make sure his secrets were never revealed. He felt sick at some of his own thoughts. He shook his head quickly and tried to calm down, resting his arms across the steering wheel and burying his face in them. He was so confused. This was such a mess.

'HEY ASSHOLE!'

Dave practically leapt out of his seat as the words shot through his car. He glared at the source of the noise and the violent slam against the window. He had to suppress a groan when he saw who it was.

'Hey George.' Dave said as he got out of the car and went over to his older brother.

'What's up asshole?' George replied, his long muscular arms stretched across his barrel of a chest.

'What are you doing back here?' Dave murmured as his brother wrapped an arm around his neck and locked him into a choke hold.

'Aren't you going to ask me how I am baby brother?' George jeered, smirking at his ability to man handle his not particularly small brother.

'Let him go George,' interrupted a slightly husky voice, 'stop being a dick.'

Both brothers peered at the new arrival - a giant of a woman who was made even taller by her high heels. Hannah Karofsky, the eldest of the Karofsky children, had returned.

'Sis!' George cried, shoving Dave away and going to give his sister a hug.

'Hey,' she said, rolling her eyes behind thin framed glasses before smiling at her younger brother, 'hi Dave.'

'Hey.' Dave said with a small smile, nervously hugging his mammoth sister.

Dave had a lot of questions to ask his mysterious sister but he knew he couldn't ask them in front of George. In fact they couldn't say anything before their mother called to them all from the front door.

'What are you three doing outside? Come in!'

The children did as they were told and headed up the driveway to the house. Hannah went first, being fiercely embraced by her mother - she hadn't been home in almost four months so this reaction was to be expected. George also received a large fuss - he was the college star and mums favourite after all.

When it was Dave's turn to be greeted he got a hello and a small kiss on the cheek. As his family walked away from him he couldn't help but feel left out. With a deep sigh, he braced himself for the rest of the evening.

'Hi Kurt,' Blaine said with a smile as he stood up to greet his friend, 'how's it going?'

'Oh I'm fine thanks,' Kurt replied, 'sorry I'm late.'

'No problem.' Blaine smiled as the pair took their seats at the table.

After ordering drinks and food, Blaine spoke up again. 'Are you okay? You're really quiet.'

'Huh?' Kurt grunted in response, glancing up from his diet coke to look at the dark haired boy.

Blaine smirked and raised his eyebrows, leaning back into his seat. 'Are you going to tell me why you're so distracted or am I going to have to nag it out of you?'

Kurt smiled a small smile and sighed heavily, slumping back into his own chair. 'It's nothing really… I just had another run in with Karofsky.'

'What did he say? Are you hurt?' Blaine asked with a more serious tone.

'I'm all right,' Kurt lied with an aching arm, 'it was just so weird…' he looked from side to side as if Karofsky had followed him to the café before whispering, 'he started to cry.'

'Really?' Blaine said with surprise, 'what did you say to him?'

'Heh…' Kurt chuckled weakly, absent-mindedly spinning his straw around the glass.

Blaine watched his friend intently for a few moments before sighing, knowing he would have to take this more seriously. 'Okay, why did he start to cry?'

'I don't know,' Kurt shrugged, his tone barely expressing his disappointment at not knowing. 'He ran away before I could properly talk to him.'

'He has a habit of doing that, doesn't he?' Blaine teased.

'Yeah…' Kurt said vaguely, barely concentrating on what Blaine was saying - he was too focused on wondering what on earth had made Karofsky cry.

Understandably, their meal did not last long.

'So Hannah,' Susanne Karofsky smiled, 'what have you been doing on your travels?'

'Oh you know, the usual stuff.' Hannah said vaguely, shrugging her shoulders slightly as they all shared after dinner coffee (except Dave who stuck with 7up).

'Where did you end up?' asked the blonde man from his seat next to Susanne.

Adam King, a tall, bulky blonde man, was Susanne's long term boyfriend. They had met at one of Dave's hockey games, bonding over patriotism, a love of coffee and pride in their children.

'Well I went visited Mexico with Claude-' Hannah began as she topped up her coffee.

'You still hang out with that little fag?' George interrupted with a mouthful of small biscuits.

The word that would usually bring any conversation to an abrupt end didn't even make the Karofsky's blink. Dave kept poker face as well even though it made his stomach jolt. He busied himself with his drink, his eyes locked on the placemat in front of him.

'George,' Hannah replied with a stern voice, 'don't talk about my friends that way.'

'What?' George said with surprise, 'he's a little homo!'

'So what?' Hannah answered, raising her eyebrows slightly in expectance.

That silenced everyone. George looked angry and confused, his huge fists clenched on the table top. Susanne and Adam shared an identical expression of disappointment and disgust. Dave kept his eyes on the floral, slightly stained placemat.

'What do you mean, "so what"?' George asked in a low, threatening voice, the same one Dave had practiced mimicking as he was growing up. It worked on almost everybody George used it on, except Hannah. Hannah was not afraid of George. Dave had to admire her for that.

'Claude is my friend and I don't like it when you say that sort of stuff. I don't call your friends "fags"'

'That's because my friends aren't!' George cried, outraged at the very idea of being friends with homosexuals.

'Sure,' Hannah chuckled, 'sure they're not.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' George yelled, slamming his fist on the table, making all the cutlery do a small jump.

'All right, all right,' Susanne snapped, frowning at her daughter, 'that's enough of that.' The older children continued to stare each other down whilst their mother spoke. 'David clear the table. The rest of you, come with me into the living room. We can all calm down and talk.'

'Hey Kurt,' Finn said from his position on the sofa, his eyes locked on a football game, 'you're back late.'

'Yeah, I met-' he had to stop himself before he revealed he was hanging out with a rival. 'I stayed back in the library for a while.'

'On a Friday? That's lame dude.' Finn chuckled, taking a large gulp of fizzy drink from a novelty cup Burt had bought him from a football game.

With a roll of the eyes Kurt headed downstairs to his basement bedroom. He took off his shoes, placing them neatly into their designated area, and lay down on his comfortable, cushion covered bed. He lay their deep in thought for several minutes, not even turning on music which was very unusual, unable to think about anything by Karofsky and those mysterious tears.

_You don't even like him _Kurt's conscience said, _why do you even care?_ He didn't know. He blamed it on curiosity - he would want to know why anybody was crying, but he knew Karofsky was a special case. Karofsky was a bully, his bully, and as a rule, bullies did not cry, especially in front of their victims. Whatever sparked it off must have been bad.

"_Don't you dare talk about my dad!"_

The memory came flooding back and it suddenly clicked. It was because of his father. Sitting up on the bed, Kurt thought to himself_ I knew it was the dad! I knew it! Homophobic parents breed homophobic children! _

He needed to know more. He knew what he had to do.

Dave took his time clearing the table, he didn't want to face his arguing family right now. This family gathering was the last thing he had wanted today. He was all set to just run upstairs and bury his face in his pillow, ignoring his mother and Adam for the night, hoping he would wake up the next day and everything would be magically fixed.

'David!' cried Susanne from the living room. 'Get in here!'

With a sigh, Dave finished loading the dishwasher and joined his family.

'Sit down.' Susanne said with a smile, gesturing for him to take a seat. There were two spares - one by George and one by Hannah. He quickly placed himself next to his sister.

'Okay you three,' Susanne began, 'Adam and I have something to tell you all.'

_They're engaged. That had to be it. _Dave could tell by their expressions. _Mum's over the moon and Adam looks proud and smug at the same time. They must be engaged. _

'I'm pregnant!'

He was not expecting that and couldn't stop his jaw falling open. His mother was pregnant? How could this be? She was old!

'And we're getting married!'

He couldn't help but feel slightly smug that he had guessed that part correctly.

Everyone got up and exchanged congratulations, kisses and hugs before Adam nipped into the kitchen, returning with champagne and three glasses.

'Sorry Davey,' Adam smirked as he filled up the glasses, 'you can have one when the babies four.'

Everyone shared a laugh at Adams joke even though Dave's laugh was so forced he was surprised nobody called him on it.

The family finished off the bottle throughout the course of the night, sharing laughs and stories of college, work and travel. Dave was silent for the majority of the evening, not that anybody noticed or cared, and was able to excuse himself at around 8.30, using homework as an excuse.

As he was making his way up the staircase he felt his mobile phone buzz. It surprised him, he rarely got text messages as he had so many enemies, and he read it assuming it would be from Azimio. His face twisted into a mixture of surprise, annoyance and mocking when he saw it was from Finn Hudson, or "glee dork" as he had him saved.

When he read the text he almost dropped the phone in shock. He felt his blood run cold and his stomach knot.

"_We have to talk. Meet me outside city hall tomorrow. K." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I'm just going to ignore what happened in "Furt" - this is a little alternative universe story :)**

Dave had barely slept that night. He kept checking his mobile to see if there was anything new, or whether he'd imagined Kurt's text message. Nothing changed. It was 3:30am by the time he finally fell into a very unhappy sleep. He tossed, turned and jolted awake the whole time and when he did eventually settle into a calm period of sleep, he was woken up by George.

'Get up asshole!' George jeered, gripping Dave by the side and shaking him roughly. 'We're going running.'

'No…' Dave groaned, his face buried in his pillow. The next thing he knew was that he was on his back on the floor, pain coursing through his body as he thumped onto the floor.

'I said,' George smirked, leaning over his brother, 'we're going for a run.'

Anger and embarrassment rushed through Dave's body when he felt his brothers big finger jabbing him in his stomach. 'You definitely need the exercise, tubbo.' George sneered as he strode out of the room. With a loud groan, Dave looked at the clock on his wall which read 9:30am.

Kurt hadn't had a good night either. He had been sitting up and listening to music for the majority of it, trying to get his head around the riddle that was Dave Karofsky.

He was also terrified of what might happen the next day. Would he even show up? If he did, how would he react? Kurt had chosen a secluded spot in order to minimise the chances of running into other McKinley High students. But was a quiet spot a good idea? What if Dave took advantage of the solitude and chose the moment to really hurt him. Maybe he'd kill him. Maybe he'd kiss him.

_Cut that out. _His conscience snapped the moment he thought it. He lowered his eyes to look at his mobile and sighed. Maybe he should call the whole thing off. He could just not turn up. But maybe that would just annoy Karofsky more and he'd make his life even worse. Before he could come to a decision, he had fallen asleep.

He dreamt about kissing Karofsky. It felt good. They kissed and kissed until he was woken up what seemed like five minutes later by Finn. He groaned and rolled onto his front, reaching for his phone to check the time. It was 9:30. He sat up and sighed, rubbing his eyes free of sleep dust, trying to forget that embarrassing dream. He then looked at his friend rummaging through his stuff.

'Uh excuse me Mr Hudson,' Finn spoke up, startling his friend, 'what are you doing?'

'Um, well I was looking for my phone.' Finn replied, standing up straight and trying to look innocent.

Kurt panicked for a split second before calming himself and playing it cool. 'Isn't it upstairs?'

'No I don't think so…' Finn mumbled as he started to look through Kurt's things again.

'Finn,' Kurt sighed as he walked over to him, gently moving his friend away from his possessions, 'I'm pretty sure I saw it in the kitchen. Go and check there.'

With a slightly puzzled face Finn did as he was told and headed back upstairs.

Kurt span around and opened his bedside drawer, pulling out Finn's rather battered mobile. He quickly checked it to see if Karofsky had responded, but there was nothing, only several texts from Rachel. Ignoring his disappointment he jotted down Karofsky's number and then darted upstairs. Double checking Finn was still in the kitchen, Kurt stood in the living room before crying, 'Finn! I've found it!'

Dave was getting dressed when he heard his phone buzz. He practically threw himself on it and then mentally scolded himself for being so pathetic. It was a message from an unknown number.

'_Meet me at 10:30. - K.' _

He was surprised that Kurt had sent him a text from his own phone. Giving a bully your phone number was a pretty risky move. Dave ignored this thought and quickly tapped out a reply, a simple _"ok". _George was bellowing at him from downstairs and he knew he shouldn't keep him waiting any longer, not unless he wanted a physical and verbal thrashing from his brother. He wandered down the stairs, pulling on a thin sports jacket. He was shoved out of the front door before he had the second arm on.

After a quick warm up, the brothers headed off down the road towards the town centre. They jogged through the town in silence, something Dave was extremely grateful for. George was a fitness freak and extremely competitive and Dave dreaded doing any physical activity with him because he always thrashed him.

He hadn't always been like that. Dave remembered George when he was skinny and spent most of his time with his nose in a book. He was an excellent science student and although he was a good athlete, he never seemed interested. That all changed when their father left. Something in George snapped and he suddenly got interested in fitness. He joined the sports teams and started to work out. He very quickly grew into a the star athlete and dominated the school.

Hannah used to say he was over compensating. Their father was a big man as well but he, like George, was more academic. He was, and as far as Dave knew, still is a science professor at Ohio State University. When he left, Hannah said George was terrified of turning into him, so he changed himself. He wanted to be the exact opposite of their father for fear of somehow their similar personalities would automatically mean George would turn out like him.

Dave snapped out of his deep thoughts when he realised where he was. They had been jogging for around half an hour and it was nearing 10:15. They were drawing close to city hall and Dave knew George would run straight by unless he stopped him.

'Lets go around the park.' Dave suggested with an out of breath voice. George slowed down but didn't stop moving, jogging on the spot as he frowned at his brother before shrugging and running in the direction he had suggested.

Around ten minutes later, Dave reached into the pocket of his tracksuit bottoms and pulled out his phone. George glanced at him but didn't slow down. 'What's up?'

'Azimio just sent me a text,' Dave puffed as he followed him, 'he wants to meet up.'

'Oh right.'

'Is that cool?' Dave questioned nervously, slowing down to a stop.

'Sure whatever,' George shrugged as he bounced up and down, 'it's your loss.'

When he was sure George was gone, Dave threw himself at a nearby water fountain and guzzled down the freezing water, not realising how thirsty he was until he started to drink. His chest was heaving as he tried to calm his breathing down. His face was flushed, his whole body was hot and sticky, and suddenly all he could think about was what Kurt would think, or worse, say.

"_I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much!"_

Kurt's scolding remark echoed through Dave's head but he quickly shook it off. He didn't give a damn what Hummel thought. He bristled with anger and humiliation at the memory and tried to force it to the back of his mind, but it was made impossible when he spotted Kurt walking across the frosty ground, heading towards the deserted city hall.

Taking a deep breath for bravery and making sure Hummel had waited for a few minutes, Dave made his way over.

Kurt was leaning against the cold grey stone of Lima City Hall, his arms wrapped around himself. His heart was racing and he kept scanning the open ground in front of him, on the look out for an ambush of jocks. His fears were slightly calmed when he saw the large dark figure of Karfosky walking across the grass.

'You look awful.' Kurt blurted out as Dave reached him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise before they furrowed together. 'You don't look so good yourself, Hummel.'

Kurt bristled at the comment and snapped, 'I'll have you know I look great, after a crappy night.'

'Crap night?' Dave repeated, surprised.

'Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I was scared you were going to jump me today.' Kurt admitted with a scathing tone.

Dave smirked slightly and folded his arms across his chest, 'who says I won't?'

Kurt suddenly realised this was the first time he'd seen Karofsky without his letterman jacket. The enormous coat made the boy very large, but now Kurt could see that he would be massive even without it. And from the look of his stomach, Kurt realised he was mistaken about the "chubby" comment. Not that he would ever admit that to him.

'I have my phone ready, mace in my bag and don't forget,' Kurt boasted, 'I'm faster than you.'

Dave chuckled slightly before sighing heavily and shrugging his broad shoulders. 'What do you want, Hummel?'

Silence fell over the two teenagers. Kurt folded his arms awkwardly and then cleared his throat. He took a deep inhale and finally said, 'I wanted to talk about your dad.'

Kurt instinctively took a step backwards when Dave's arms swung to his side and his expression became one of fury. Kurt quickly composed himself again and tried to hide his anxiety, 'don't get mad. I just want to talk.'

'I already told you,' Dave growled, 'I don't want to talk about my dad.'

'Why? Because he's the reason you're like this?'

'Are you looking for a smack Hummel? Because you'll get one!' Dave yelled, his large fists tightly closed, just waiting for an invite.

'Oh, do I want a piece of "The Fury"?' Kurt mocked in spite of the warning bells inside his head. His question was answered when Dave grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him onto his top toes.

'Are you going to stop asking questions?' Dave asked in a low, threatening voice, his eyes locked on Kurt's.

'Karofsky,' Kurt groaned, trying to push him away, 'just calm down will you? Why do you always get to angry? How does that solve anything?'

'Its solved a lot of my problems actually.' Dave corrected with a cruel smirk. 'Maybe I should just get your pummelling over with so I can move on. Sound good?'

Dave's congratulating conscience was cut off when his mind went blank and he crumpled to the floor. Kurt stumbled with him, he was still holding onto his shirt, but he kept his balance whilst Dave hit the ground, curling up into the fetal position.

'Uhhhhggh…' Dave groaned as he held onto his painful groin. Slowly composing himself he looked up at Kurt who was looking down at him with a very guilty expression.

'Look, Karofsky, I'm sorry, I just-'

'You kneed me in my junk! God… damn…' Dave whined, his eyes squeezed shut, his voice incredulous at the very idea of a guy doing that to fellow man.

Kurt was barely able to suppress his laughs at Dave's offended voice but he did the best he could in fear of Dave going completely berserk. He held out his hand to Karofsky to help him up but Dave just swatted it away as he started to sit up.

'Karfosky, come on,' Kurt rolled his eyes, 'why don't you just talk to me?'

'Talk to you?' Dave yelled, clambering to his feet and once again reaching out for Kurt. 'I'm gonna kill you!'

Kurt suddenly saw red and a dark expression was cast across his face. He reached into his bag and pulled out his mace, his finger poised to attack. Dave skidded to a halt when Kurt yelled, 'do not threaten me with that again! If you dare touch me I will mace you so badly you'll be crying until next week!'

Dave glared at the smaller boy but he didn't advance anymore, he just shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed heavily - a deep, rumbling growl of a sigh. Kurt waited a few moments before he lowered his arm. He didn't put the mace away though.

'This is stupid. I don't even know why I agree to this.' Dave grumbled, twisting his foot on the ground like he was trying to crush the gravel under his feet.

'If you would stop lashing out at me I could tell you!'

'I already told you I don't talk about my dad! Why do you even care?'

'I don't care about you,' Kurt snapped, 'but if your dad is the reason you're harassing me then you're damn right I want to know! I think I deserve to know the pathetic reason you feel the need to bully me every day of my life!'

Dave looked intently at the boy before shaking his head and turning away, 'screw this.'

'No! Don't you walk away from me!' Kurt ordered, spinning the bully around to face him.

'Don't touch me fag!' Dave barked, the words coming out like clockwork, an automatic verbal defence.

'Tell me why you're like these! Tell me your excuse for being a stupid, sweaty ass!'

'LEAVE IT HUMMEL!' Dave bellowed, shaking as he tried to control himself, never forgetting the weapon in Kurt's clenched hand.

'TELL ME WHY YOU STUPID ASS!' Kurt screamed, his voice becoming just as loud as Karofsky's. 'TELL ME WHY YOUR DAD RAISED YOU TO BE SUCH A COWARD!'

'MY DAD'S A FAGGOT!'

The words screamed through the park and into Kurt's ears. Dave, red faced and furious, suddenly realised what he had done. His breathing became erratic as he took steps back from Kurt. He couldn't stand to look at his face. He had an expression of shock, understanding and pity.

Dave wouldn't let Hummel pity him.

Kurt felt the familiar pain of Dave's palm against his shoulder, forcing it backwards as Karofsky stormed away. The pain quickly seeped across his arm as the familiar feeling of a dead arm began. He held his arm as he watched the raging bully charge across the grass. He flinched when he saw him slam his fist against a nearby bin, although Dave didn't even seem to notice.

As he saw Karfosky leave the park, Kurt realised he had once again be left with a million questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I wanted to say a big thank you for all of you who have added this story to their alert/favourite list, I am extremely flattered :) Please continue to comment, they make my day :) **

Kurt walked home very slowly, his mind racing with thoughts and questions. After walking for around twenty minutes, he was so lost to the world that he didn't even hear the car horn. It took the horn and the familiar cry of Rachel Berry to make Kurt look up and pay attention.

'Kurt! Gosh, you were gone with the fairies!' Rachel tutted as she lent out of the window of Finn's car.

'Yeah sorry,' Kurt smiled weakly, 'had something on my mind.'

'Where did you go anyway?' Finn asked, his fingers drumming to the RHCP song that was playing.

'Oh I just went for a walk. I guess I got a bit carried away.' Kurt shrugged.

'Well Finn and I are going to the mall. Do you want to come?' Rachel chirped, leaning over her chair to open the door to Kurt.

'Um, sure.' Kurt said vacantly as he took his seat in the car.

The three friends had been driver for a few minutes, Rachel excitedly chattering away about Glee club whilst Finn tried desperately to listen to his CD, before Kurt spoke up.

'Finn, do you know where Karofsky lives?'

'Huh?' Finn exclaimed in surprise.

'Karfosky. Do you know his address?'

'Why on Earth do you want Dave Karofsky's address?' Rachel asked with a horrified expression.

Kurt thought on his feet. 'He stole something of mine and I want it back.'

'Are you sure? I mean, do you really wanna go to his house? Karfosky is a total jerk.' Finn warned.

'Yes,' Kurt said with an eye roll, 'I'm aware of that. Do you know the address or not?'

'Um yeah I do.'

'Can you drop me off, please?'

Finn paused before nodding in response, turning the car around and heading in the opposite direction as Rachel exhaled a loud, obvious sigh.

Dave had ran a lot of the way home - he needed to blow off steam and he knew if he didn't exhaust himself with exercise he'd just end up hitting something, or somebody. He was sweaty and hot, despite the cool weather, by the time he reached home. He charged up the stairs before anybody could talk to him.

He threw himself on his bed, his fists tightly gripping his duvet cover as he screamed into his pillow. He screamed even harder over the fact that he was screaming. Girls screamed. His brother would tell him to hit something, to do it the male way, but Dave was so drained the thought of using his punching bag was unbearable.

'David?'

He groaned quietly and didn't respond to the light tap on his bedroom door. He rolled over slightly when he heard the door creak open, silently watching his sister enter his room with narrowed eyes.

'David? Is something wrong? God you look terrible, are you sick?' She questioned with a worried tone, perching on the end of her brothers bed.

'Leave me alone…' Dave mumbled, his tone like that of a sulky child.

'Did George do something?' Hannah asked seriously.

'No!' Dave groaned, rolling back onto his front. He was shocked when he felt his sisters hand on his shoulder.

'David, please talk to me. You've been so quiet. I miss our chats.'

'We never chatted…' Dave said grumpily.

'Yes we did. We used to talk all the time. Remember when you came to see me at college? We spent the whole night talking.'

'I was a stupid kid then…'

'You're still a kid, Dave. But you're not stupid, and neither am I. Tell me what's wrong.' Hannah said with an increasingly stern tone.

When he realised that his sister wouldn't leave him alone without an explanation he sat up and faced her, but he didn't make eye contact. He knew that if he did, she would very easily get the truth out of him and that was something he just couldn't do.

'Okay so,' Hannah sighed slightly, repositioning herself so she was sitting cross legged on the bed. 'What's been going on?'

'Nothing…'

'Don't start that again. I know it's your job as a teenager to be sulky and distant but this isn't getting us anywhere is it? We're all worried about you, Dave.' Hannah tutted.

'Yeah right…'

'It's true.'

'No it's not. Mum and Adam are totally wrapped up in the baby and stuff, and George… he'll never care about me.' Dave snapped, his voice trailing out towards the end.

'Is that what you really think?' she asked with a disappointed tone.

'Well yeah… it's true, isn't it?' he shrugged.

'No, it isn't true. Mum is excited about the baby, yeah, but you're still her son and she will always notice the changes in you.'

'Then why isn't she the one talking to me?' Dave said sharply.

Hannah paused. He had a point. 'I don't know, I guess she thinks I'll have a better chance getting some answers. I mean,' she smirked slightly, 'would you ever talk to mum like this?'

'No, I guess not.' Dave grunted.

The siblings fell silent for a few moment, Dave's eyes still firmly locked on his lap. He heard Hannah take a breath and he braced himself for what she'd have to say.

'Dad worries about you too you know.' Dave's heard jerked up and he glared at his sister, his cheeks flushed. Hannah flinched at the expression but ignored it. 'James does too.'

'That faggot doesn't-'

'Stop that. Goddamn it David stop talking like that! I know that's not you, that's just George and his poison.'

'No it's not! I don't give a shit about dad, and I hate James!' Dave cried, his fists clenched tight.

'You don't know James do you?' Hannah said very softly, placing her hand on her brothers knee. She rolled her eyes slightly when he jerked it away. 'Dave, please-'

'Just leave me alone Hannah! I don't want to talk about dad!'

The eldest Karofsky child looked at her brother with a fierce intensity as she came to a realisation. Dave felt her gaze and gingerly looked at her again.

'Is this all about dad? Is this why you've been acting so weird?'

Dave said nothing.

'Do you miss him, Dave? Because that's okay if you do. It's normal if you do. You haven't seen him in so long.'

No comment.

'Come with me. Come and see him with me. It would make him so happy.' Hannah said, a smile spreading across her face as she spoke. She again reached for David's knee and this time he didn't pull away. 'Come with me Dave. We don't have to tell mum or Adam, or George. We can just go together.'

Dave remained silent as his sister talked but he slowly made eye contact with her again. He could see how excited she was. He could see tears in her eyes. She was right, it had been so long. Too long. Maybe it would be okay, they just wouldn't tell George. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe it would be really great.

A brisk knock at the door interrupted the silence, making the siblings jump in unison. Placing a hand over her heart, Hannah chuckled at herself and stood up.

'Think about it, Dave. Okay?'

'All right…'

Kurt was extremely grateful to be out of that car by the time they had reached the Karofksy household. Rachel and Finn had gotten into an argument over something trivial, probably to do with which duet they should perform together on Monday, and they had not shut up the entire time.

'Thanks you two.' Kurt said as he waved them away, putting his shoulder bag on as he stood in front of the house. It was completely normal. Kurt wasn't quite sure what he had expected. A trailer? A block of flats? A mansion? A vicarage? A number of ideas had flashed through his head during the ride over but for whatever reason a regular two storey house just wasn't one of them.

After what seemed like a lifetime of staring, Kurt took a deep breath and walked up the driveway towards the front door. Before he could chicken out he drummed his knuckles on the door four times with a slightly musical flair.

His jaw almost dropped open when it was answered a few moments later.

'Can I help you?'

She was a giant. Kurt had never seen such a big woman. Sure, Coach Slyvester and Beiste were big women, but this woman was closer to Finn's height. He took a small step back so he could get a proper look at her.

'Uh, yeah hi,' Kurt said after composing himself, 'is Dave home?'

'Yeah he is. Who are you?'

'I'm Kurt Hummel. I go to the same school.'

'Oh right, well,' she stepped aside to let him in, 'he's upstairs, you can go on up.'

'Thank you.' Kurt said with a polite smile as he made his way up the stairs. He scanned the hallway before spotting the one with a McKinley High flag on it. He walked over to it and raised his fist again. Ignoring all the screaming warnings in his head, he gently knocked.

'Yeah?'

Kurt nervously pushed open the door and peeked his head inside his bullies bedroom. Dave was sitting on his bed, (_messy and unmade, just as I thought_) and was engrossed in a handheld video game. He hadn't even looked up, assuming it was Hannah returning to continue their conversation.

'Karofksy?'

That got his attention. He jerked his head up, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Kurt standing in his room. He clambered to his feet and stumbled over to him, closing the door with a slight slam. He gripped Kurt's shoulders and shook him slightly, 'what the hell are you doing here?'

'I just…' Kurt began before he stopped himself. Admitting that Karofsky's admission was driving him mad with curiosity was out of the question, he would sound so desperate.

'Did you come to get more gossip? Did you come to nag me some more?' Dave sneered.

'No, I just… oh come on, you tell me that and then run away? This is huge!' Kurt cried, unable to control himself.

Dave groaned and walked away from Kurt, burying his hands deep in the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms. 'Why won't you just leave me alone?'

'I could ask you the same question.' Kurt sneered. Dave couldn't argue with that. 'So, are you going to tell me about your dad?'

'No! God, just… just drop it!' Dave exclaimed, slumping heavily on his bed and pressing his palms over his eyes.

'No.'

'No?' Dave repeated with a threatening tone.

'I don't care if you've got daddy issues,' Kurt said seriously, 'what I care about is getting to the bottom of this little family drama so I can walk around my school without jumping at my own shadow!'

'Yeah you said that earlier… you already said you didn't care…' Dave mumbled before he could stop himself.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the comment. He folded his arms and before he knew it, he was laughing. Dave lifted the hands from his face and glared at Kurt. He sat up when the smaller boy continued to laugh.

'Stop laughing at me!'

'I can't! You're just so pathetic!'

'Excuse me?' Dave snarled, getting to his feet. Kurt knew that body language meant only bad things but he honestly didn't care. 'I said stop!'

'Do you honestly think I care about you? After all you've done to me? After all the shit you've said to me?'

'No I just-'

'Yes you do! You sound like a love starved little kid! God you're pathetic!'

'Shut up!'

'You're the one that kissed me Karofsky, not the other way around! Don't forget that the next time you daydream about me caring about you!'

'I SAID SHUT UP!'

The bedroom door swung open and the two boys jerked their heads at Hannah. She looked had a furrowed brow and her slightly open mouth like she was about to speak but she couldn't get the words out. Dave felt the colour drain from his face. _How much had she heard? Oh god!_

'What's going on?' Hannah said in a hushed voice.

'Nothing!' Dave exclaimed, basically leaping away from Kurt in case Hannah got any ideas.

'What's the yelling about?'

'Nothing! Kurt was just leaving.' Dave said, glowering at Kurt.

'No he's not.'

'What?' Kurt asked, suddenly terrified. He had walked into a homophobes territory and now he not only had to fight off Karofsky, he had to fight off his giant of a sister. He was terrified.

'Kurt,' Hannah continued, 'sit down. Both of you in fact.'

Both boys were surprised to see that they both did as they were told. Apparently Dave was just as scared of his sister as Kurt was. Once they were seated, Hannah pulled over Dave's desk chair and sat down. She locked eyes on them both and then said, 'what is going on?'

**Authors note: I hope these chapters aren't getting too samey... it's pretty obvious I like writing dialogue :P I hope this isn't getting too dull for people. For those of you who enjoy a bit of drama (me included), rest assured those scenes will be coming in the up and coming chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thanks for the continued positive response and help everybody :D Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I am also extremely grateful for those of you who have added this story to their favourites and to their alerts, it is incredibly flattering to see all the emails in my inbox, they make me grin like an idiot, so thanks!**

Dave could only remember being this scared three other times in his whole life.

The first was when he was 12 years old and it was the first time he'd seen his father since he had left them. He was so excited. He had missed his father so much. He had wanted to run after him, to stay with him, but his mother had stopped him. And then one day, out of the blue, he came back. Dave's teary eyed reunion with his long lost father was cut short when his mother threw him up the stairs.

'Go to your room David!' Susanne commanded, ignoring the cries of pain from her young son. Dave scrambled back downstairs but stopped when his mother once again screamed at him. He was so terrified of the look in her eyes that he couldn't even hear his father defending him. He did as he was told and darted up stairs, ducking behind the wall so he couldn't be seen but he could still hear.

He had regretted that move ever since. His parents screamed at each other. Williams usually calm personality had been pushed to its limits and he was bellowing at his wife, and Susanne was screaming, just moments away from hysteria. Dave didn't understand what they were saying, his mum was calling his dad words he'd never heard before but judging from his fathers reaction, he knew they were rude.

'I want my children back!' William cried.

'In your dreams faggot! You think I'll ever let my children near you or that fairy boyfriend of yours?'

'They're my children Susanne! I need to be able to see them!'

'Dream on!'

'I will take you to court goddamn it, I will have my rights heard!'

Dave had his small hands pressed against his ears now, desperate to block out the arguing. As always, it did nothing except make things worse. The noise got louder, more distorted and he couldn't stand it. Tears streamed down his face when he heard the sound of a slap and then door slamming shut.

The second time was when his brother almost walked in on him touching himself whilst he read one of his fitness magazines. He had thrown himself against his bedroom door, breaking his collar bone in the process, to keep George out of the room. When he screamed out in pain from the broken bone, he had slid the magazine under the bed before George came in - an idea he always wished he had thought of earlier.

The third and most recent was just before he kissed Kurt in the locker rooms. It was still so fresh he could barely handle thinking about it.

And now here was the fourth, and once again, Kurt Hummel was involved. Hannah was sitting opposite them, a serious and intense look in her brown eyes.

'What is going on?'

Dave was so frightened he couldn't speak, so Kurt did instead. 'We were arguing. It got out of hand.'

'Why were you arguing?'

'We… we don't get along.' Dave flinched at the words.

'That much is obvious, what I want to know is,' Hannah said in a very soothing voice as she looked at her brother, 'what was that about a kiss?'

Dave could feel a wave of darkness wash over him and before he knew it, he was out like a light. He came to when he felt the gentle slaps on the cheek and his sisters voice. He blinked his eyes open and he looked up to see the concerned faces of Kurt and Hannah.

Dave couldn't stand their pitying expressions. His stomach knotted and he at up and pressed his fists into his stomach, as if he was somehow trying to push out who he was.

'Stop it David!'

Hannah was gripping his hands and trying to pull them away from his body but he wasn't a little child anymore and he over powered her. His knuckles were pressing so fiercely into his stomach that his eyes were watering.

'Karofsky, stop it!'

Hannah, still holding onto her brothers hands, stared in amazement when she saw that Kurt's command actually seemed to make a different, if only a tiny bit.

'Stop being such an idiot!'

'Kurt!' Hannah cried, looking at her brother to make sure he didn't lash out.

'No! Come on, this is ridiculous! This is your sister, Karofsky! Why are you being such a jerk!'

'Leave me alone!' Dave cried.

Dave lent forward and rested his forehead on his sisters shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him, cradling him and thankful to see that he had stopped hurting himself.

'Kurt, maybe you should go.' Hannah suggested with a hushed voice, comforting her crying brother.

He didn't want to go. He needed to stay. He had to know more. He needed an explanation. Kurt stood up and walked to the other side of the room, his arms folded. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, shaking his head. 'I can't go.'

Hannah shot Kurt a glare, one so frighteningly similar to Dave's that Kurt actually flinched. 'Kurt, I am asking you nicely to leave.'

'Hannah, please. Just let me talk. Let Dave talk.' Kurt pleaded with a tired voice.

Hannah sighed and looked back at her brother who was no longer weeping, just sniffing softly, his cheeks read and his fists clenched tightly even though he was hugging her. 'Dave?'

'Hmm?' he murmured, clearing his throat so his voice wouldn't crack.

'Do you want Kurt to stay?'

The emotional teenager looked over his sisters shoulder, across his room and into the blue eyes of Kurt. He was ashamed to be seen crying but he was so tired, so drained, he couldn't muster up the energy to pretend anymore. After a few moments of silence, Dave sat back up and rested against his wall. 'He can stay.'

Hannah silently looked back and forth between the two boys but nodded slightly, standing up and folding her arms. 'Sit back down Kurt.'

'I'm okay here.'

Dave found himself wilting slightly inside when Kurt didn't want to be near him. _Don't be so stupid._

'Fair enough. David, tell me what the hell has been going on.'

And that's exactly what he did. Right from the very beginning.

He told Hannah about the first time he saw Kurt. The first time he took a second glance at him. He could remember the outfit he was wearing. It was a checked shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that clung to him in just the right places. He told her about the first time he dreamt about him. The first time he looked at a picture of a naked man. The first time he threw Kurt against the locker as an way of punishing him and his open sexuality. The flood gates had opened and Dave couldn't seem to stop.

Kurt was holding his stomach, nauseous from the barrage of information, almost of all of which was about him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was twisted by disgust when Dave admitted looking at Kurt during classes, whilst he changed for football practise and whilst he performed with the Glee club. The worst admission was that Dave always checked Kurt out - lusted after him - before he slammed him into the lockers.

'Okay,' Hannah said, her hand over her eyes as she tried to process this brutally honest admission, 'tell me about this kiss.'

'He chased after me… we argued. I couldn't stop myself. It was either kiss him or punch him in the face.'

'Jesus…' Kurt mumbled, sick to his stomach.

Hannah glanced at Kurt, feeling sorry for him. This must be incredibly uncomfortable, but he had wanted to stay. He could leave whenever he wanted. She returned her attention to David and said, 'has anything else happened?'

'No.' Dave said quickly - too quickly.

'He threatened my friend with violence when all he wanted to do was help, ' Kurt snapped quickly, unable to stay silent any longer. 'He said I was the one who kissed him,' he continued, counting the points with his fingers, 'and he also threatened to kill me if I ever told anybody what had happened.'

Dave's face dropped at Kurt's brutal outburst, even though everything was true. His stomach was so twisted with guilt and fear that he was pretty sure he was going to vomit all over his bedroom floor.

'Oh David…' Hannah said, one hand over her mouth, her eyes shut. 'How could you?'

'Hannah…' Dave whimpered, 'please…'

'No… god David,' Hannah said, her voice cracking as a tear ran down her face, 'how could you ever say something like that… after dad… after everything.'

'Hannah, you don't understand!' Dave cried, unable to stop his own tears.

'You'll have to give me some time David… I can't even look at you right now.' she said as she stood up from the desk chair and walked to the door, wiping her eyes and leaving the bedroom.

Kurt looked after her, unable to stop himself feeling guilty. He liked Hannah, she didn't deserve this. When he saw the door clip shut, he suddenly realised he was alone with Karofsky again. He nervously looked over at the bully who was now hunched over, his whole body shaking with sobs.

'Maybe I should go…' Kurt mumbled, staring at his feet.

'I've been telling you that since you arrived…' Dave growled, managing to sound threatening even through tears.

'It'll…' Kurt began before he mentally scolded himself for comforting Karofsky.

'What? Be okay?' Dave asked, scoffing.

'Maybe…'

'Bullshit.' Dave snapped, looking up and glaring at him with red eyes.

'Now Hannah knows, she can help you.' Kurt said, standing firm even though his heart was racing.

'Hannah hates me!'

'No she doesn't! She's just in shock! You told her an awful lot back there.' Kurt sighed, cringing at the memories.

Silence fell over the room for what seemed like forever until it was broken when Hannah gently tapped on the door. Entering, she held her head high, not ashamed of her red eyes, unlike Dave who couldn't look at her. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and asked gently, 'are you okay?'

'Yeah,' she said with a surprised smile, 'thanks Kurt.'

Kurt smiled back, his fondness for this particular Karofsky growing bigger almost every moment.

'David,' Hannah said softly, 'are you okay?'

Dave looked up in surprise - he had expected Hannah to never speak to him again, let alone care about his feelings. 'Yeah… yeah I'm okay.'

'Good.' she walked over to her baby brother and sat down on his bed next to him, wrapping her long arm around his broad shoulders and tugging him to her gently. 'I just got off the phone with dad.'

'What?' Dave exclaimed, trying to pull away but she wouldn't let him, her fingers gripping his shoulder as tightly as possible.

'I spoke to dad and he wants to speak to you,' looking over at the awkward Kurt she added, 'he wants to see you too.'

Kurt was shocked. Dave's dad wanted to meet him? He was being included in this important moment. This was huge.

'But why?' Dave asked, his eyes widening when he heard that Kurt was to be joining them.

'Because you're his son and he loves you and this needs to be sorted out. You've been raised in a rotten household, you need to get away from this place, even for a little while.' Hannah said, her eyebrows knotted tightly.

'Hmm…' Dave sighed, unable to argue with that.

'And,' Hannah continued, 'if you are gay,' she once again pinned her brother against herself as he tried to move away, 'dad is who you need to talk to. Who you need to be with.'

'I'm not gay!' Dave barked automatically.

Kurt rolled his eyes but instantly regretted it when both Karofsky children shot him that identical glare. He squirmed under their look and shrugged as a way of apologising.

'You've got plenty of time to work out who you are,' Hannah continued calmly, 'but David, at the moment, it sounds very much like you are homosexual,' she squeezed his shoulder when she saw a fresh tear run down his face, 'and this is not the place to be if that is true, is it?'

Dave shook his head and then lent against his sisters shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut. Hannah wrapped her free arm around his front and held him, planting a kiss on his forehead. Kurt waited patiently whilst the two held each other.

After they each took a trip to the bathroom to freshen up, they left the house and climbed into Hannah's car. They pulled out of the driveway and headed towards William Karofsky's house, all the time unaware that the last few minutes of their conversation had been overheard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Continued and never ending thanks for the favourites, comments and alerts, it seriously makes my day!**

**Also you may have noticed I have changed the rating to an M due to language, slight sexual subjects and violence (most of which is in this chapter).**

Kurt was buckling up in the front seat when he jumped slightly when a snore echoed through the car. Glancing over his shoulder, he found the source of the sound - Karofsky was stretched over the back seats, completely out for the count. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise - he had never seen anybody fall asleep so quickly.

'I really appreciate you coming with us, Kurt.' Hannah said as she started the engine and pulled away.

'Oh it's not a problem.' Kurt replied, turning back to face the front. 'I'm actually surprised your dad invited me.'

Silence fell over the two of them so Kurt started to skim through her CD's, an unconscious habit he had picked up when he was a child. It was mostly girl bands and female singers - No Doubt, The Pipettes, Le Tigre, as well as some Cure and Smiths. He pulled a slightly impressed face before leaning back into the seat, looking out of the window. _I wonder if Karofsky's taste is anything like his sisters._

Nothing was said almost five minutes before Hannah quietly said, 'I'm sorry you're caught up in this Kurt.'

'Oh,' he said with a surprised tone, 'well… no, it's okay.'

'No it's not.' Hannah said sternly, her knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel. 'What David has been doing to you is completely unacceptable.'

He couldn't argue with that. 'The fact that you're even willing to try and communicate with him outside of school just shows how,' she dithered as she tried to think of the right word, 'amazing you are.'

Kurt was taken aback by the compliment. He couldn't help but blush slightly as he looked intently at his lap. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Hannah said with a heavy sigh.

Another silence but this time Kurt could tell Hannah had more to say. 'What is it?'

Hannah glanced at him and gave him a tired look. 'Did David… did he ever do anything else? You know, besides what he told me?'

'How do you mean?' Kurt asked, feeling silly when he completely understood what she meant, he was just too embarrassed to answer honestly.

'Did he touch you, Kurt?' Hannah snapped, furious at the fact that she had to ask such a question.

With burning cheeks Kurt said, 'no. Not in that way.'

'So it was just that kiss?'

'Yeah…' Kurt mumbled, a frown of disapproval on his face - Hannah assumed it was because of the incident, but it was also because of the flicker of feelings it had made Kurt feel afterwards.

'How violent has he been?' Hannah asked, shaking Kurt out of his thoughts.

'Umm…' Kurt said awkwardly. 'Are you sure you want to know about this stuff? I mean, he is your brother.'

'If I don't listen to this stuff then nobody will.' Hannah said angrily.

'What about your mum?'

A familiar growl came from Hannah that caused Kurt to flinch away from her. It was kind of unnerving being around someone who, at times, was almost identical to Karofsky. 'She wouldn't listen.'

'Oh… that's terrible.'

'Everybody always thinks it's the fathers fault that kids are aggressive,' Hannah continued, ignoring Kurt's comment, 'and you know, that just makes me sick. Dave has been raised in a shit home with shit people and he's the way he is because of her! And George of course… we can't forget that arsehole…'

Kurt said nothing, he simply let her rant. Hannah quickly glanced back at her brother to make sure he was still sleeping before sighing. She shook her head before quietly saying, 'I'm sorry Kurt. You don't need to hear our families problems.'

'No, it's okay.' Kurt lied quickly.

Hannah looked at him for a few moment, smiling weakly. 'You are such a good kid Kurt. You'd have made a good friend to Dave if he hadn't of… well, you know.'

'Yeah…' Kurt murmured nervously as Hannah pulled into a driveway.

It was a large, welcoming house with a front porch. The garden was rather neat with a nicely kept lawn and colourful flower beds. Someone who lived there obviously had a passion for gardening.

'David,' Hannah said softly as she shook her baby brother by the shoulder, 'we're here.'

'Hmph?' Dave moaned, blinking awake. He sat up quickly when he saw Kurt standing in the door and wiped the drool from his mouth, embarrassed.

'We're here Dave. Come on.' Hannah said with a small smile, stepping aside so Karofsky could get out of the car. She folded her long arms across her chest when Dave didn't move. 'Get out of the car, David.'

'No. Just… leave me alone.' Dave said, reaching over to pull the door shut. He couldn't help but be impressed when Hannah yanked it out of his grip, a stormy look on her face.

'Get. Out. Of. The. Car.' Hannah said, emphasising each word with an increasingly impatient tone.

'Piss off!'

Kurt had to hide his smirk behind his hand when Hannah lent down, grabbed the front of Dave's shirt and heaved him out of the car. He stumbled on the door of the car and fell into his sister but she kept her balance, sturdy as a rock. Dave squirmed in her vice like grip but Hannah wasn't letting go anytime soon.

'Stop acting like a child. Dad only wants to help!'

'I don't want to see him!'

'I know you're scared David, but so help me god if you do not stop acting like a child I will drag you inside that house kicking and screaming!'

'That won't be necessary.'

All three of them turned to face the two men standing on the porch. The one on the right was a silver haired man who was dressed in smart black trousers and an olive jumper. The other was like looking into Karofsky's future, if he had spent his adult life abusing steroids and suddenly getting a flair for fashion.

Hannah smiled at them both, her fist still making Dave's shirt ride up, something Kurt scolded himself for noticing at such a time. Mentally slapping himself, he focused on the situation at hand and looked at Karofsky. He was staring at the lawn, his hands balled up tightly into two defensive fists.

With a shaky voice and the arm of his lover around his waist for support, William Karofsky greeted his son after a four year absence. 'Hello, David.'

Dave had not answered his fathers greeting. In fact he had barely moved. Hannah was prepared to follow through with her threat of physically dragging her brother inside but William insisted that was unnecessary.

'I only want to help you, David. Please come inside so we can talk. I've missed you.'

If William Karofsky ever spoke to Kurt in that welcoming, calm voice, he probably would have done whatever he asked right there on the spot, and apparently Dave was unable to resist as well. With his eyes still firmly locked on the ground and his fists still balled up, he walked up the stairs, passed his father and entered the house.

Uncomfortable with the awkward situation, Kurt busied himself by looking around the room and taking note of every detail. The inside of the house was just as neat as the outside. It was tastefully decorated - muted colours and a nice collection of art on the walls. There was a beautiful bouquet of home grown flowers in one corner, and almost every surface was covered in photographs of children.

'Hi dad,' Hannah said as they all gathered in the living room, wrapping her arms around her colossus of a father and hugging him. She then smiled at the silver haired man and said, 'nice to see you James.'

'Hello sweetheart.' William smiled as he held his daughter before turning to face Kurt. 'You must be Kurt Hummel.'

'Yes sir.' Kurt quickly, his arms by his side as he craned up at this enormous man.

'Nice to meet you.' William said with that hypnotic voice as he held out his hand to him. Kurt shook it, his hand getting swallowed up.

'You too.' Kurt said, unable to stop staring at this man.

All this time Dave had been standing in the corner of the room, his hands in his pockets and his head lowered. He had stopped staring at the floor though - he was now looking at the enormous collection of photographs that were littered around the room. He saw pictures of himself and his siblings when they were younger - birthdays, holidays and vacations - as well as some more recent ones. There was a year book photo and a large selection of Dave at his sports games that Hannah must have snuck to their dad.

Dave's mind was racing as he looked at all his childhood photos, many of which he couldn't remember being taken. There was one William and the children at Niagara Falls, another at Disney world and another taken during William's last Christmas before he left. Dave's stomach lurched at the memory and he had to stifle yet more tears. Crying in front of Hummel was bad enough, there was no way he was going to cry in front of his father.

There were photos of James as well. Dave had never met him but he knew the silver haired man had to be him. There were photos of their holidays and their birthdays, and in front of a huge bunch of flowers there was one of them both dressed in finely tailored suits. They were holding hands and they had cream roses attached to their lapels. Dave felt himself go cold as he came to a realisation. His father had remarried.

'David?'

The voice jolted Dave back to reality and he instinctively looked over to the person who had spoken to him. He saw four people staring at him and he suddenly felt very naked. He frowned and went back to looking at the photos.

'David, please. Come and sit down.' William said, smiling at his son.

'I'm fine here.' Dave grunted.

'Dave-' Hannah sighed, ready to argue again but stopping when her father shook his head.

'It's okay. You stay there, that's fine.' he gestured for everybody else to sit down which they all did - William and Hannah sat together while James and Kurt took the two armchairs.

'Okay… let's get started, shall we?' William said with a heavy sigh. He looked at his son and said, 'Hannah tells me you've been having some… unusual feelings?'

'Shut up.' Dave said through gritted teeth.

'Apparently you've been taking these feelings out on Kurt.'

'Shut up!' Dave bellowed, startling everyone else in the room.

William watched his son in silence before getting to his feet. Dave watched his father with caution as he approached him, peering up at him as he got closer and closer. His fists were still ready for a fight but Dave knew that if he did dare take a swing at his dad, he would have his arse handed to him not only by him, but by Hannah as well.

'David,' William said in a very soothing tone, 'I only want to talk. There is no need to yell.'

'If you only wanna talk, then why are they here?' Dave grunted, squirming under his fathers stare like he was a child.

'Who?'

'Those two fags over there!' Dave yelled, pointing at Kurt and then at James.

His eyes widened when he saw his sister getting to her feet but William raised his hand and said, 'stay there.' He looked back down at his youngest son, a patient expression still on his face and said, 'please don't talk like that David.'

'You can't tell me what to do.' Dave growled.

'I'm your father.' William said with a very slight frown.

'I haven't seen you in four years and you still have the guts to call yourself that?' Dave snapped, his arms folded across his chest.

'And whose fault was that?' Hannah cried, once again on her feet.

'Hannah!' William snapped, his voice raising ever so slightly.

Kurt had never been so uncomfortable in his life. He was pressed as far back into the seat as he could go all he wanted to do was get sucked into the cushions and disappear. He glanced at James who caught his eye and smiled a very small smile, like he understood how he felt. He was just as uncomfortable as he was.

'No! Dave is being a complete child!' Hannah continued, unable to stand by and listen to her father be insulted. 'He is the one that has been harassing Kurt and the entire time he's been blaming it on someone else! I have been trying to help and Kurt has as well, god knows why! And now you and James want to help but once again he just bullies people and hides behind all that crap that George taught him!'

Dave felt the ever tightening knot of guilt in his stomach tighten at his sisters out burst. He knew she was right, every word of it, he just did not want to hear it. He glanced up at his father whose eyes were closed as his daughter ranted. His eyes flickered back down onto the floor when William opened his own, but it was too late, the connection had been made, and they both knew it.

Kurt watched in silence as he saw Dave slowly wrap his arms around his fathers waist. It made his heart race and butterflies gather in his stomach, and he was unable to stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

William returned the hug, squeezing his son gently before almost pinning his body against his, unable to stop the wave of emotion at their reunion. Dave held onto his father just as tightly, squeezing him as hard as he could - he let out all of his feelings on his dad in the form of one massive embrace, knowing his dad was probably the only person who wouldn't crumple underneath him.

'I'm sorry.' Dave muttered into his fathers chest, his eyes watering.

'It's all right son. It's all right.'

'I'm so sorry…' Dave repeated, quickly blinking his eyes to try and stop the inevitable tears.

'It's all right.' William insisted, his voice cracking.

Kurt had to look away from this display, it felt way too invasive. He shouldn't be here. He looked at James to try and catch his eye so he could perhaps get permission to slip away. James did as he hoped and nodded in understanding. Kurt got slowly to his feet in order to disappear and was surprised to find that James got up with him.

'It was really good of you to come with David, Kurt.' James said in a hushed voice as they stopped in the hallway.

'Oh it's not a problem, but I just think this is way too personal, you know? I shouldn't be here, I feel like I'm invading.'

'I understand how you feel,' James chuckled, 'I feel like a bit of a third wheel as well.'

'It's different for you,' Kurt disagreed, 'you're William's boyfriend, you're meant to be here.'

'Husband, actually.' James said with a smile.

'Really?' Kurt said, unable to hide his surprise. Besides Rachel's fathers, Kurt had never met another gay married couple. He couldn't help feeling more at ease. 'That's fantastic.'

'Thanks, we think so too.' James smiled. 'Look, why don't you come and have a drink with me in the kitchen? William will come and get us when they're ready to talk. Okay?'

'Sure. Sure that sounds great.' Kurt agreed, happy to continue talking to James about his life with William.

James and Kurt happily chatted for around twenty minutes - they discussed high school, college, movies and married life. They were both enjoying home made ice tea when Hannah walked into the kitchen. She had red eyes and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

'Oh sweetheart,' James cooed as he quickly went to her, wrapping his arms around her middle, apparently used to the fact that it was very difficult to put your arm around the shoulders of a Karofsky. 'Are you all right?'

'Yeah,' Hannah chuckled through her tears, 'yeah I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah… it's just a little overwhelming you know?' she smiled, sitting down on the spare seat.

'Of course honey.' James smiled as he sat back down. 'Are they still talking?'

'Kind of. It's mostly a lot of crying and hugging.' Hannah laughed, sniffing loudly.

'Well that's to be expected.' James grinned. 'Are they ready to talk to Kurt?'

'Yeah. Go on through Kurt.' Hannah said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Kurt smiled at the gesture and walked out of the kitchen, trying desperately to hide the fact that his legs felt like jelly.

'Hi…' Kurt said gingerly from the living room door, looking at William but he was unable to make himself look at Karofsky for fear he'd pummel him.

'Hello Kurt,' William said with that wonderful voice, 'come in and sit down. Let's get this started, shall we?'

'Um, sure.' Kurt agreed, taking a seat on the sofa opposite the father and son.

'David has told me all about what has been going on. Let me just say how sorry I am, Kurt.'

'You don't have to-'

'Yes I do Kurt. David is my son, my responsibility.' William insisted. He glanced at Dave and said, 'do you have something to say to Kurt, David?'

'Yeah… yeah I suppose.' Dave mumbled, glancing at Kurt.

This was it. He was actually going to get an apology from David Karofsky. Years of bullying, name calling and physical abuse and now he was finally going to get an apology. An "I'm sorry" for stealing his first kiss. Kurt could hardly believe it.

'I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I… I followed you around the school. I'm sorry I… I kissed you.' David said, quickly glancing at his dad to make sure he hadn't missed anything. William smiled weakly in approval, which made Dave feel like a kid again - he had missed his father and he was now desperate for his approval and guidance. He looked back to Kurt who had a stunned expression on his pretty face. 'Do you… do you forgive me, Kurt?'

'David, don't put Kurt on the spot-' William began.

'No, it's okay.' Kurt interrupted. He met Dave's eyes and said, 'I don't forgive you Kar- Dave,' he continued, stumbling on David's name, 'but I do appreciate the apology and I hope that one day, I can forgive you.'

That obviously wasn't the answer Dave had been hoping for. Kurt could hardly stand to look at the look of disappointment on his face. But even if it did upset him, it was the truth and Kurt wasn't prepared to hide his feelings anymore.

'Thank you, Kurt.' William said, surprising both the boys.

'For what?'

'For what you just said. It was so much more than you needed to. I am so grateful.'

'It's… no it's fine.' Kurt stammered, catching Dave's eye and smirking slightly when he saw he had the same confused expression on his face.

More confusion hit him when he saw Dave smile back.

'Yeah, thank you Kurt.' Dave mumbled after a little while.

'You're welcome, David.' Kurt said with a very polite voice, smirking across at his former bully. Dave couldn't help but laugh.

'Okay boys,' William smiled, squeezing his sons shoulder, 'I'll leave you two alone. We'll have something to eat soon.' William got to his feet, patting Kurt on the shoulder as he walked by him, and headed into the kitchen.

Silence fell over the two teenagers. Kurt awkwardly smiled at Dave who was staring at him. _Oh god, he was lying. Nothing has changed. Oh god he's going to kill me. _

'I meant what I said you know.'

'Huh? Oh. Well, good. So did I.' Kurt replied, shaking away his conscience.

'Thanks.'

Dave Karofsky saying "sorry" and "thank you" was still hard for Kurt to get through his head. Dave must have been able to tell this from his expression.

'I know you don't believe me, but it's true.'

'No I believe you.' Kurt fibbed.

'You're a crummy liar.' Dave chuckled, wiping his tear stained eyes.

'I'll have you know I am a brilliant actor.' Kurt tutted.

'Whatever…' Dave smirked, scratching his head absentmindedly. 'Do you wanna get some air or something? I dunno about you but I definitely need some.'

'Um yeah. Sure why not.'

The two boys headed for the door and after Dave called out to tell him father where they were going, they headed off down the road. The two boys walked along side each other, Dave with his hands in his pockets and Kurt with his folded behind his back. They had been silent the entire time until Dave said, 'I'm leaving McKinley High.'

'What?' Kurt exclaimed before he could stop himself.

'I'm going to move in with my dad.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. He thinks it's for the best. James does too. They say it's not safe for me to go back to my mums.'

'Well yeah that makes sense but…' Kurt paused and then shrugged.

'What?' Dave questioned, surprised by Kurt's reaction.

'Nothing.'

'Tell me, Kurt.' Dave insisted, reaching out to poke the boy in the arm but stopping himself before he did.

Before Kurt could stop himself he blurted out, 'I just… I mean, I think it's great you're progressing and accepting this, and I definitely agree that, from what I've heard, it's one million times better for you to be here than back there but… do you really have to leave McKinley High?'

'Well… I dunno. I guess. I mean… they're going to kill me at school.'

'Why? Why would they?'

'Oh come on… Azimio will beat me within an inch of my life when he finds out.'

'You're going to come out to the whole school?' Kurt gasped.

'Well, yeah… I mean, isn't that you did?' Dave questioned.

'What does it matter what I did? I'm not you, and you're not me!' Kurt cried, wanting to shake some sense into the big lug. 'Do you feel ready to come out?'

'Um… well, not really but…'

'Well there you go! God Karofsky, you've really gotten learn to calm down! I love that you're eager but if you're not ready it is definitely not the right thing to do.' Kurt tutted, slapping Dave on the arm, momentarily forgetting who it was he was slapping.

'Why do you even care?' Dave asked with genuine interest, ignoring the light slap.

'I dunno… I guess I just think it's a shame that we've finally reached a point where we can be civil to be one another and now you're moving away, you know?' Kurt shrugged, embarrassed.

Dave kept quiet.

'And maybe… I don't know, maybe it's stupid, but… I thought we could… be friends?'

Before Kurt could back track or Dave could say he had hoped the same thing, he had fallen on top of the smaller man. Kurt shrieked as the massive teenager fell on him, but he did his best to keep them both up. 'Karofsky get off me!'

Kurt was ready to tell him off but the words got stuck his throat when he saw an enormous man standing above them. 'Jesus!' Kurt cried, trying to shake Dave. 'Get up get up get up!' Kurt hissed into Karofsky's ear as the man lent down and grabbed the back of Dave's shirt, heaving him to his feet like he was made of marshmallows.

Dave's head was spinning as he was lifted back onto his feet. He knew there was only one person who would move him like that was and that only meant bad things. He cried out in pain as his brothers fist slammed into his gut. He didn't even have to cradle his stomach before another fist connected, this time with his jaw. He stumbled back and thudded down onto the path, yelling out in pain.

He could hear Kurt screaming for help. He could hear George roaring with anger. He knew he had to get back up, he had to stop George before he hurt Kurt. He had finally started mending things, building bridges, and he knew he couldn't let this happen.

'Run Kurt!' He groaned from his position on the floor.

'Dave!' Kurt cried, running to him. He was knocked back easily by the huge hand of George Karofsky. 'Get away from him!' Kurt bellowed but his words fell on deaf ears.

'I will not let you be a fag!' George yelled at Dave, glaring from Kurt to his brother, his fingers gripping onto his short hair. He then locked eyes on Kurt and yelled, 'this is all your fault you little shit!'

Kurt felt his heart jump into his throat when he realised George was speaking to him. He backed away from the raging man. He knew he had to get help. He had to get his mace. 'I'll get help!'

'Oh no you don't!' George snarled, reaching out for the smaller man. He stopped when Dave grabbed his ankle and tried to hold him back.

'Run Kurt!' Dave repeated, glaring up at his brother. 'Leave him alone you stupid-'

Dave's words were cut short when George's size fourteen foot slammed into his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: More thanks! Keep reading, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter**

**Also, I know nothing about sports so I had google help me find the right name for what I was describing. As far as I know, 'feint' is correct.**

Kurt Hummel had never been a fighter. He didn't see the point of hitting someone when he could do far more damage with words. He had a quick tongue that could easily become cruel, and he enjoyed the perplexed look on his attackers face when he completely out smarted them. He always knew that one day, chances are, he would eventually have to physically fight but he had always assumed that it would be an even match, and he wouldn't be fighting the Incredible Hulk as his first opponent.

He knew he should run. He was fast, there was a fair chance he could out run Karofsky's brother (at least for a little while) but for whatever reason - stupidity, excitement or loyalty - he was staying put. And now here he was, darting around as fast he could - jumping fences, running in the road, anything to try and dodge the huge fists of George Karofsky.

Dave was out cold. His usually arrow straight nose was now at an awkward angle and his blood was pouring out of his nostrils like a geyser. His lips were also bloody and he had the dirt from his brothers shoe all over his face, including in his eyes.

'Stand still you little fag!' George ordered, lunging around trying to get a hold of Kurt.

'Yeah,' Kurt puffed, 'that's going to happen!'

His tactic of constantly moving seemed to be working but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever (plus he felt completely ridiculous running around like Benny Hill). He had three choices: get help, try and attack or get killed. Knowing the third option was definitely out of the question, he decided to try for the first. Checking where his attacker was, he started to throw himself in one direction before lurching in the opposite direction.

_I DID IT! Hahaha what a sucker!_

Kurt didn't have much time to mentally celebrate before he felt two thick arms wrap around his waist and lift him into the air.

'Shit!'

'Think I've never seen a feint before you little queer?' George said in a low, mocking voice into Kurt's ear.

'That's what I was hoping.' Kurt answered in the snarkiest voice he could muster.

'Guess you're out of luck, eh?' George questioned.

'I guess-' Kurt stopped when he realised the grip around his middle was getting tighter.

He was trying to crush him, and judging by the size of him, it wasn't going to be an impossible task. All attempts at wit and sarcasm shut down as his body and mind went primal - he needed to protect himself and get out of this situation. He started to throw himself from side of side, wriggling and writhing to get out of the mans grip, all the while screaming for help at the top of his lungs.

'Lets see if you bleed pink, pansy…' George snarled darkly, but Kurt could barely hear him.

He kept fighting even when the pain became almost unbearable. It was getting to the point where it was getting hard to breath and for a few seconds he honestly thought he was going to die.

That was until he heard a loud smack, a cry of pain and a thud. Kurt cried out himself when he was dropped heavily onto the floor, taking a few moments to breath properly and try and work out what the hell had just happened.

Dave's screams were what finally returned him to reality. Looking over his shoulder he saw George sprawled out over Dave. His brothers body falling on him had shaken him back into consciousness and as it did, all Dave could think of was the pain.

'Get off him!' ordered the familiar voice of Hannah Karofsky. Kurt scrambled to his feet as Hannah kicked George away from her brother and then reached down to see to Dave.

'Kurt! Are you all right?' James asked as he put his hands on the shaken boys shoulders.

'Uh yeah, yeah I'm all right.' Kurt stammered, walking free from James and over to the wailing Dave.

'Kurt, I'd give them some space.' James said gently, pulling him away from the scene.

William, who had run outside with Hannah and James, was now on his knees supporting his son as he sat up. Hannah was next to her father, checking her brothers broken nose and trying to get him to open his eyes. 'Come on Davey, I need to see-'

'Get off, it hurts!' Dave snapped after the third time she tried to get them open.

'I think he's got dirt in them.' Kurt spoke up in a hushed tone.

'How did that happen?' Hannah frowned.

'George… he…' Kurt looked over at George who was now right by him. Kurt backed off instantly, practically falling into James. 'He did it! He stood on- god he - he stamped on him!'

Hannah was up and over to Kurt before he could work out was happening. The big woman grabbed handfuls of George's shirt and pulled him down to her size - he was at least 3 inches taller than her - and she looked like she was going to hit him again. 'You did what?'

'He's a fucking little queer! He needed -' George began before stopping when Hannah's large palm connected with his cheek.

'Shut your mouth or so help me I will KILL YOU!' Hannah bellowed, shaking her brother fiercely.

James stepped between his two massive step children, forcing his hands between them and splitting them apart. Hannah glared down at him but she kept her thoughts to herself. George did not.

'Don't touch me!'

Kurt tensed up, ready to defend James, but he was proud to see that the silver haired man could handle himself just fine.

'Don't come anywhere near me you stupid f-'

'That is enough of that.' James said sternly, folding his arms.

'Excuse me?' George asked in a tone that Kurt was so familiar with it gave him have déjà vu.

'I said, that is enough.' James repeated, keeping his tone level and his face stern.

'What makes you think you can talk to me like that you ugly little-'

'ENOUGH!'

Everybody jumped. It was impossible not to. Everyone turned to face William who was now standing with one arm around his bloody son.

'You will never, EVER speak to my husband that way,' he continued with a booming voice, 'do you understand?'

George didn't answer, he just lowered his head, a conflicted expression on his face.

'I said,' William asked with an even voice, 'do you understand me?'

'Just fuck off will you?' George snapped, looking at his father for a split second before looking down again. Before William could speak, George shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk off.

'Oh no you don't.' Hannah snarled, reaching for her brothers collar and yanking him back. He span around and knocked her away. They looked like they were about to seriously fight but William stopped them.

With one arm still supporting Dave, he used his spare hand to pull his daughter back to a safe distance. He then reshuffled his son, passing him to Hannah. Kurt automatically went to his other side, wrapping an arm around him to support him without even realising that he was touching him. However, this did not go unnoticed by Hannah or Dave.

'It's been a very long time son,' William said as he walked over to his son, 'this isn't the best reunion.'

'I didn't want a damn reunion…' George sneered, finally looking his father in the eyes.

'Then why did you come?'

'Because I heard them talking! I heard that my brother is-' he stammered over his words before settling on 'gay.'

'And that made you come to my house, attack my son, my daughter, my husband and Kurt?' William asked, his jaw clenched.

'They deserved it! This is not normal! This is not okay!' George argued, throwing his arms around like a child throwing a tantrum.

'So love and family isn't normal but attacking people-' William winced at the thought, 'attacking your own brother is?'

George froze and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to apologise but instead he just shrugged those big shoulders and again tried to walk away. 'I'm gonna go.'

'Don't you think you owe your brother an apology?'

'No.'

'Look at him.'

George couldn't help but do as he was told and gingerly looked at his brother. Not even he could pretend he wasn't affected by the sight of him.

Dave's nose was now bent at an alarming angle, blood had dried all down his face (all the while fresh blood still flowed). His eyes were red and watery, the dirt was making it difficult to see, and his bottom lip was swollen and bloody. You couldn't see it with his mouth closed but Kurt had spotted at least two missing teeth when he was crying out in pain.

Everybody was looking at George. The words were so easy and they were right there. All he had to do was swallow his pride and say it. All he had to was look at the happiness of his father and his husband, see the confidence of Kurt and the newly found freedom of his brother.

If he would just give it all a chance, he would see that Dave was the same little brother he had always known. He would find out that James was a kind and welcoming man. That William still loved George so much, despite his numerous faults. If he was willing to try, he would find he always had a place in that house, with that family.

But he couldn't. He simply shook his head, repulsed by his brother - not for the bloody face, but because of who he was. His brother was gay, and George just could not accept that. Shaking his head, he turned his back on his father, sister and brother, and walked away.

Dave felt Hannah's and Kurt's grip tighten as George walked away and he was grateful for it. He looked up at his dad when he rejoined them, smiling very slightly when he again looped his arm around him.

'George.' William called out as they began to head back to the house. George stopped but didn't look back. 'Tell your mother I will be coming by this evening to pick up David's stuff. Understand?' George didn't speak, he simply nodded and carried on walking.

'Come on guys,' James said gently after a moment of silence, 'let's get inside.'

Kurt took a few quick steps to reach Dave's side and he gently put his arm around him again, helping his friend inside his new home.

**Authors note: Okay… yeah it kind of came to a natural end as I was writing it haha… I am quite tempted to do a "one year later" sort of thing, what do you guys think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay!**

**Due to the comments I received, I decided to write some more so see how this goes, and hopefully you guys will get the ending that you'd like. So yeah, thanks again for all the new alerts, comments and favourites, as always they are hugely appreciated**

**

* * *

**

'I really think you need to go the hospital Dave.' James said cautiously as he checked his step sons wounds.

'No way,' Dave replied as he gently dabbed his face with a wet flannel, 'this guy on my football team didn't go to the hospital and his nose was fine.'

'Yeah, but have you seen the state of it now?' Kurt asked from his seat next to Dave, 'he looks like freaking Gonzo.'

Dave laughed but had to stop when his nose started to ache but he still grinned. 'Maybe you have a point.'

'I think it's definitely a good idea. I can take you over whilst your dad and Hannah go and pick up your things.' James said as he took the flannel from Dave who was just swatting at the same spot on his cheek.

Dave peered at his step father as he started to wash his face. 'Besides, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other. Kurt,' James glanced at the smaller boy, 'you're welcome to come as well.'

Kurt looked to his side and caught Dave's eye - Dave didn't want to do this alone. 'Sure. Sure that's fine. I really should call my dad though.'

'Oh sure!' James exclaimed, 'feel free to use the house phone.'

'Thanks.' Kurt headed to where James was pointing and dialled his home number.

* * *

'Are you sure you want to go alone?' Hannah asked her father in the kitchen.

'Yeah, I don't want you getting involved in this.' William replied.

'I already am involved! I've been telling you for years that Dave needed to get out of that place. I was lucky, I got to go to college, but what if Dave doesn't get to do that?' Hannah gabbled, her voice getting more panicked. 'I just can't stand the idea of him staying in that place and listening to their crap!'

'I know, I know,' comforted William, his arm around his daughters shoulders, 'it's all right. I'm going to get this sorted. Besides,' he smirked a little, 'it's been a long time since your mother and I had a chat.'

'Ughh…' Hannah groaned, remembering their last "chat".

'Look honey,' William said seriously, 'you have been amazing today. You've done enough. Maybe you should think about heading back to college?'

'Oh no, no.' Hannah said, shaking her head quickly, 'I need to stay and make sure this goes okay. Dave needs me.'

William looked closely at his daughter before giving in. 'Okay honey,' he kissed her on the forehead, 'okay.'

* * *

'Kurt! Where the hell have you been! Are you okay?' Carole cried down the phone.

'I'm fine, I'm fine! Didn't Finn and Rachel talk to you?' Finn asked, unable to stop the smile on his face - he loved that Carole was so concerned about him.

'They said they dropped you off hours ago and haven't heard from you since! Your father was so worried!'

'I'm sorry, I really am. But no, I'm fine really. I'm just at a friends house.'

'What friend? A Glee friend?'

'Um… look, Carole at the moment, I really can't say. Just trust me that I'm okay. Please?'

'Kurt, I don't know… your dad will be so annoyed-'

'Please Carole, you have to trust me! I'll explain everything when I get home, just not now.'

There was a pause. 'Okay. I'm trusting you Kurt. But you ring us if anything happens, understand?'

'Completely. Thanks Carole, I really appreciate it.' he paused. 'Love you.'

'Oh sweetie, I love you too.' he could hear the smile in her voice. 'Come home soon.'

* * *

'Is everything okay Kurt?' James asked as the teenager came back into the living room.

'Yeah everything's fine,' he smiled, 'thanks.'

He looked at Dave who was cleaned up completely. His eyes were still quite red but he had gotten most of the dirt out when he ran the tap over them. His nose was swollen, a bruise was forming and his lips looked sore, but he definitely looked better without the blood.

'We're almost ready to go, I'm just going to speak to William and we'll get going.'

'No problem.'

The two boys were left alone. Kurt folded his arms and said, 'I didn't know you could scream like that Karofsky.'

Dave looked up at him and smirked, 'ever had a broken nose, Hummel?'

He ran his index finger down his nose and grinned, 'with a nose this perfect? Please!'

'How about a 240 pound guy falling on you?'

'No, I wouldn't complain though.' he teased.

Rolling his eyes, Dave grunted, 'then you don't get to comment.'

'Fair enough.' Kurt chuckled, sitting back down next to Dave. There was a long silence. He finally broke it when he quietly said, 'thanks for trying to help me. Protecting me.'

Dave gasped quietly, his stomach knotted - a mixture of pride, nervousness and of course that never ending lust that came hand in hand when he was around Kurt. 'No big deal…' he murmured, his eyes on the ground.

Kurt smiled softly at his humble reaction and stood up when James came back in.

'Ready to go guys?'

'Yeah.' Dave replied, getting too his feet. Kurt nodded and they followed James to the car.

'See you later David.' Hannah said from the hallway, her arms wrapped around herself, a weak smile on her face.

'Bye.' Dave mumbled, looking away when he saw how sad she looked.

'David,' William spoke up as they were getting in the car, 'I'm going to and see your mother to collect your things. Is that okay?'

'Yeah…' Dave answered after a brief pause.

'Is there anything you want me to bring? Anything special from around the house?'

Kurt glanced curiously at Dave, interested in what he might say.

'Um I guess just the normal stuff.' he shrugged.

'Nothing from the living room or anything?'

'No. I don't have anything else except for the stuff in my room.' he then leaned closer to his father through the window and said in a hushed voice, 'there's a box under my bed. Can you bring that?'

William nodded as he stepped back from the car. 'I'll see you later son.'

'Bye dad.'

* * *

'George? Is that you honey?' Susanne called from the living room.

'Yeah it's me.' George grunted as he walked into the room.

'I was beginning to get worried,' she said turning to face him, 'how was- oh my god!' she scrambled to her feet and scurried to her son, reaching up to inspect his bloody nose. 'What happened! Did someone hit you?'

'Yeah.' George said, crouching down so his mother could fuss over him.

'Who was it? Tell me and I'll get Adam to sort them out.' Susanne threatened.

'It was Hannah.' George admitted.

'What?' Susanne exclaimed, her eyes stinging with tears. 'I don't believe it!'

'It's true.'

'Why did she do it? I knew there was something wrong with that girl!'

'She just went for me!' George lied.

'I doubt Hannah would-'

'You wanna know something mum?' George said with a sudden fierce aggression.

'Yes but-'

'Your little boy is fucking gay!'

A stunned silence struck Susanne, the shock almost knocking her off her feet. She put one hand to her chest as her breathing increased, becoming panicked.

'It's true mum. I heard him talking to Hannah all about it.' George growled, his face twisted with disgust.

'I can't believe it…' Susanne gasped.

'It's true,' George gripped his mothers shoulders with a force that made her wince, 'he admitted it.'

'But how is this possible? He's so normal… he's just a normal boy…'

'He isn't! He's a fag mum!' George shouted, shaking her a little, his grip on her increasing when he saw her break down into tears. 'And you know what else?'

'No more George, please-' Susanne wept.

'He's got a boyfriend!'

'No…' Susanne wailed, collapsing into her sons arms. 'It's not true! Not my Davey!'

'It's true!' George cried, 'it's all true!'

Susanne wailed and sobbed in her sons arms, much to George's discomfort and disgust. After a few moments, George pushed her back up and crouched down to look into her eyes. She sniffed and wiped away the tears that were replaced with new ones instantly.

'Dad's on his way over.'

'Wha-' Susanne gasped.

'That's where he's gone. Hannah took him to see dad.'

'That stupid girl!' Susanne yelled, her sadness turning to anger at the mere mention of William.

'He's coming over here. He's coming to collect Dave's stuff.'

'Like hell he is!' Susanne bellowed, surprising her son. 'I will not let that man in my house!'

'What are you going to do?' George asked, his tone barely hiding his excitement.

'I'm going over there to sort David out,' she replied, 'you stay here and make sure he doesn't get. Do you understand?'

'Yes.'

With that she grabbed her keys and stormed out of the house, flying down the roads towards William's house, unaware when she sped by him as he travelled in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Authors note: I know, I know, this is a rather short chapter, but I wanted to get something uploaded to make sure you lot knew I wasn't just bailing on this story. I'll admit my inspiration for it has faded a little but writing this definitely helped get the juices flowing again. I hope this will keep you entertained while I get the next few chapter written**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again thank you for reviews and alerts! I am going to continue my tradition of having Cure songs in my fanfics :P**

**To answer some of your comments/questions:**

**Kerrbie - I started to write this before Paul was introduced, and when he did show up I decided to just continue using the name William - I guess this story takes place in an alternative universe J**

**Ella Greggs - I definitely wanted to make sure Kurt wasn't completely defenceless against Karofsky, I'm glad you thought the mace was a good idea. As for the wedding topper… Well, we just have to wait and see… :P**

**

* * *

**

'You boys can put some music on if you'd like.' James said as he adjusted the drivers seat. James's car was a flash green sports car that only had two seats, so they were taking Hannah's instead.

'Uh that's-' Dave began before Kurt lent across from the backseat and said, 'what about the Cure CD?'

'Are you-' he began again but this time James interrupted and said, 'go ahead.'

Kurt popped the CD into the machine and sat back with a smile - he had had an urge to listen to them ever since he spotted the greatest hits in Hannah's car. They weren't the type of music he'd usually listen to, but even he couldn't deny liking "Love Cats" and "Just Like Heaven".

As James pulled away from the house and towards the hospital, the first track began.

"_I would say I'm sorry If I thought that it would change your mind But I know that this time I've said too much Been too unkind"_

Dave caught Kurt's eye instantly. Kurt pulled a face at the surprising relevance of the lyrics but he shrugged his shoulders, showing there was nothing to be done over a simple coincidence.

"_I try to laugh about it Cover it all up with lies I try and Laugh about it Hiding the tears in my eyes 'cause boys don't cry Boys don't cry"_

Dave's palm hit the eject button with unnecessary force, making James jump. He chuckled slightly and glanced at his step son. 'What was that for?'

'Nothing. I don't like that song.' Dave grunted, quickly glancing at Kurt who had an awkward look on his face.

'Fair enough. Maybe it's better without the music anyway.' James suggested. 'Maybe we should use this time to get to know each other?'

Dave tensed slightly at the offer, once again looking at Kurt for guidance who nodded eagerly. 'All right…'

* * *

Hannah splashed cold water on her face, letting it drip for a few moments before dabbing it away with a soft towel. Before she left the bathroom, she opened the airing cupboard, pulled out fresh sheets and then walked into the spare room at the end of the corridor.

Her father had said not to worry, they would sort out Dave's room later, but Hannah was getting restless and even doing something as dull as housework would be enough to distract her.

It was a large bedroom - soft cream paint with one wall covered in a bold, decorative blue wallpaper. A queen sized bed was in front of the decorative wall and opposite that was a desk, book shelf and chest of drawers. To the right of the bed was a large build in wardrobe.

Dave would be happy here, once he had gotten some of his things put away. She smiled as she thought where he might put his trophies, his laptop and his Jason Statham DVD's. Maybe he would put some photographs on the walls.

He would be safer here. No more George barging in whenever he wanted, hassling and threatening him. No more Adam mocking his grades and his sports achievements, comparing them to his own sons. But best of all, no more mother filling his head with hate.

Hannah sat down on the bed, rolling her eyes when she saw it was already made and neatly decorated with cushions and a cashmere throw. She let out a loud sigh and fell back into the soft duvet, her arms above her head.

She was so happy for Dave but she just couldn't stop herself resenting him for getting the chance to do what she never could.

* * *

After a such a long absence, William couldn't help feeling anxious as he pulled up in front of his old home. It looked pretty much the same except for perhaps a fresh coat of paint and some new lawn furniture. He rolled his eyes when he saw the willow tree he had planted with his children had been removed and replaced with a rose bush.

A few moments later he got out of the car and walked to the front door, drumming his knuckles against it a few times before putting his arms by his side. There was no response. He knocked again but once again was ignored. This was extremely unusual behaviour for Susanne who always seemed happy to start a fight.

'Susanne, I know you're home. Let me in, I'm here for David's things.'

Still no reply. He pressed a finger against the bell and the shrill sound buzzed through the house for a good five seconds. He listened carefully and heard muffled footsteps. The door was pulled open by George.

'What do you want?'

'I'm here for your brothers things.' William said with a frown.

'Mum said you're not getting in here.'

'Fine, then you can get them for me.' William said matter-of-factly.

'Like hell I will,' George snarled, 'I'm never touching that homo's stuff again.'

William looked at his eldest son long and hard before sighing and shaking his head. George bristled as he did. 'What?'

'I can't believe you have bought all of this, George. Your brother and sister haven't. I thought you were the smart one.'

'Shut up.' George snarled, his eyes narrowed.

'Why did you turn out like this?' William continued, 'why did you let yourself believe it all.'

George stepped right into William's personal face, his nose almost touching his fathers. William didn't flinch. 'You better shut your mouth before I kick your ass.'

'George,' William said soothingly, 'why are you so angry? Don't you get tired of it?'

'Shut up!'

'Please son,' he said with a look of honest concern, 'I just want to help.'

William Karofsky had not been hit in a long time. Years in fact. As he stumbled from his sons blow, he tried to remember it. _College? No, it was when that guy went for James. _As the pain shot through his face, he stopped thinking of the past and thought only of the present.

George glared at him, his large fists clenched and poised, ready to strike again. William looked into his sons eyes, eyes just like Susanne's, and looked for just the glimmer of guilt. His heart sank when he saw none. Whatever small amount of guilt he had shown after hitting his brother was non existent when it came to William.

The awkward moment was interrupted by a new voice. 'Hey! What's going on here?'

George looked over his fathers shoulder and smirked. William turned to see the new arrival.

'George,' the man said as he reached the pair of them, 'is there a problem here?'

'No problem at all.' George put an arm around the mans shoulder and said, 'Adam, I want you to meet William Karofsky.'

* * *

Fierce slamming awoke Hannah from the nap she didn't even realise she had taken. She sat up, stretching her stiff arms and frowned, trying to focus on the source of the ruckus.

'Karofsky! Get out here now!'

'Oh god…' Hannah gasped, her fingers clenching around the duvet as panic set in. 'Oh shit.'

'Karofsky!' Susanne bellowed from outside, repeatedly hitting the door with her fists. 'Open up now!'

Hannah considered hiding in the bedroom until James or her dad came home, but part of her knew that if she didn't answer, Susanne would just break in anyway. Taking a deep breath for courage, she nervously went downstairs, put the chain across the door and opened it.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry this is another short one, I hope you're all still enjoying it**

**Happy holidays everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Thanks again to all of you who are reading this. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

'So,' James began, 'William tells me you're a hockey player?'

'Yeah.'

'You also play football?'

'Right.' Dave answered.

'We'll have to come and see you play sometime.' James smiled. 'Do you play football Kurt?'

Kurt was a little surprised to hear his name as he shook his head. 'Not anymore.'

'Oh?' James asked, happy to have an answer made up more than one word.

'I was last year for a while but then I had to choose between that and Glee Club, and well,' Kurt chuckled, 'Glee would win every time.'

'So you're a singer eh?' James asked with interest. 'What sort of music do you like?'

'Oh a mix of stuff really. Lady Gaga, Madonna, Judy Garland-'

A scoff interrupted his response. James and Kurt looked at Dave who had his arms folded and a bored look on his face. He couldn't stop his cheeks going a little red when he realised they were both staring.

'Something wrong?' Kurt asked, leaning throw the two front seats.

'No. Just clearing my throat.' Dave shrugged.

'I take it you don't like that sort of music then Dave?' James asked, trying to return the conversation back to his step son.

'No.' Dave said quickly, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Of course I don't.'

'Well then,' James said calmly, 'what do you like?'

'I dunno… whatever, rap and rock I guess. None of that girlie stuff.'

Kurt flinched. He lent back into his seat and crossed his arms and legs, staring out of the window. Dave noticed his body language and realised he had offended him, but before he could say anything, James pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine. 'Here we are boys.'

* * *

'Where is he Hannah? I am not in the mood to have you mess me around.' Susanne snarled when her daughter peered over the door chain.

'Dad isn't here.' Hannah said, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

'Let me in!'

'I'm not going to let you in so just go away!' Hannah cried, her eyes squeezed shut.

'You know what,' Susanne said darkly, 'I cannot wait to get my hands on you.'

Hannah's eyes opened.

'I am going to ring your neck girl, and don't you doubt it. After all you've done.'

'What-'

'Hitting your brother and then encouraging David to become a faggot!'

'Shut up mum! Just shut up!' Hannah cried. 'I didn't encourage Dave to do anything! I just did what you should have done!'

Susanne went to speak but was interrupted.

'I listened to him! I supported him! I took him to safety! If you were any kid of a mother you would have done the same thing! But no,' Hannah yelled, 'you raised George a violent homophobe and let him do whatever he wants, say whatever he wants! No wonder Dave lashed out against others -you did a lousy job raising him-'

Hannah's near hysterical rant was interrupted by a loud beep. Susanne, who now looked like she was ready to kill, heard it too.

"Hi Hannah! Just letting you know we've arrived at the hospital and we're just waiting for the doctor now. We shouldn't be too long. Okay well, see you soon sweetheart!"

Before Hannah could remove the chain, Susanne was running to her car. Hannah chased after her, calling to her, but the older woman had already started the engine. With a squeal of wheels, Susanne pulled away from the house and raced down the road.

* * *

'What's eating you?' Dave asked after James had gone to the cafeteria.

Kurt, who was sitting two seats away from him with his leg crossed away from Dave, didn't reply.

'Hey? Hummel?'

'Leave me alone.' Kurt snapped, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes locked on the floor.

Dave bristled and hissed, 'what is your problem?'

No reply.

'Is this because of what I said in the car?' Dave finally twigged.

'Well done Miss Marple.' Kurt sneered.

Dave blinked at the strange comment but said, 'why are you being so pissy?'

Kurt sat up and span to face him at such a speed Dave couldn't help but lean away in defence. The smaller boy was frowning deeply at Dave who was trying to keep his face neutral.

'Do you realise how annoying it is to be called a girl?' Kurt asked, his fists clenched.

'Uh-'

'It sucks. It really, really sucks.'

'Well-'

'I get called "girlie" and "lady face" all the time.'

'I-'

'I'm not a girl, David.'

'I am aw-'

'I'm a boy. I may not be a jock or a macho man,' Kurt said in a mockingly deep voice, 'and sure I embrace my feminine side, but don't you ever forget that I am a boy, okay?'

Dave was practically leering at Kurt as he finished speaking. Kurt glanced at Dave and sighed, leaning back into his seat. The dumbfounded look on the jocks face was laughable and for whatever reason it calmed Kurt down.

With a second sigh, Kurt said 'maybe you should embrace both sides of yourself and that way, you wouldn't be so quick to mock those who have already.'

'Both sides of me?' Dave asked, a look of genuine confusion on his face.

Kurt couldn't stop his mouth stretching into a grin as he said, 'I have so much to teach you.'

A bottle of 7UP was pushed into his face, cutting of Dave's response. He peered up at the smiling James and then looked back at Kurt who was now smiling into his cup of hot chocolate.

'Doctor should be here soon.'

* * *

George had a smug smirk on his face as he stood with his arm around his step fathers shoulders. Adam and William were watching each other likes hawks, both wearing neutral expressions.

'So like I said before,' George said with an arrogant voice, 'maybe it's best you leave.'

'I am not here to cause trouble,' William said, never taking his eyes off Adam, 'I am only here to get David's things.'

Interest flashed across Adams face and he said, 'where is Dave?'

William opened his mouth to reply but George got there first.

'He's a fag Adam, can you believe it?'

Adam's eyes widened and he looked up at his step son in silence before turning back to look at William. Karofsky was still wearing that blank expression, his large body square and straight. Adam watched the larger man before saying 'George, maybe you should go inside.'

'What? Are you serious?' the young man asked, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

'Yeah. Just go inside will you son.' Adam said again, his tone more of a command than a question.

With a very disappointed expression George gave his father one last glare before going inside.

Adam folded his arms and said, 'what exactly has happened?'

* * *

'Come on, come on!' Hannah growled as she paced up and down across her fathers living room, phone to her ear. 'Answer the damn phone James!'

* * *

'Dave Karofsky?'

'That's me…' Dave answered as the doctor stood in front of him.

'I'm Doctor Roth. Come with me, please.' the man said with a smile.

Dave got his feet and looked down at James and Kurt.

'Do you want me to come with you?' James asked in surprise.

'No that's okay… but, uh…' he stumbled on his words. 'Kurt?'

Kurt looked up at him in surprise as well. 'Yeah?'

'Could you… come with me?'

'… Sure.'

The two young boys followed the middle aged doctor down to an empty room.

'Take a seat.' Doctor Roth said, nodding towards a bed with a paper sheet on it. Dave did as he was told and hopped onto the bed, his shoulders hunched and his hands in his lap. Kurt sat down on the spare seat a few feet away from the bed.

'Have you had a broken nose before, Dave?' the doctor asked, lifting Dave's head and inspecting his bruised face.

'No.'

'Okay well,' the doctor said in that distracted tone that busy people often have, 'this should be simple enough to fix right here, if you don't mind the pain.'

Dave looked nervous and glanced at Kurt who just smiled a small, reassuring smile.

'The other option is surgery.' Doctor Roth added, folding his arms.

'No. No this way is fine.'

'Good. Let's get started.'

* * *

'Look,' William said calmly, 'I just want to get my sons things, okay? Then I will leave and you'll never see me again.'

'What is going on?' Adam repeated. 'Is what George said true? Is Dave really a-'

'My son is going through a lot at the moment, and I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you.'

'Dave's a good guy,' Adam continued with a frown, 'I care about him.'

'I find that very hard to believe.' William said, glaring ever so slightly.

Adam gave William a condescending look and then said, 'try.'

William looked down at the blonde man and said, 'are you going to let me in or not?'

'Are you going to tell me what's going on?'

'Let me in.' he insisted as he took a few steps closer to the door.

'No!' Adam argued, stretching his arms across the width of the door.

William growled down at the smaller man in an unusual display of aggression and said, 'if you do not get out of my way, I will remove you by force.'

Adam watched the large man in silence, knowing full well that he would happily follow through with his threat. He lowered his arms but still stood in the way.

'Listen man,' Adam sighed, 'I am not trying to pick a fight.'

'Then let me get my sons things.'

'I will! Just let me know why.' Adam insisted. 'I've looked after Dave ever since you left, don't you think I have a right?'

Adam flinched as William lunged towards him but stood his ground. William glared down at the shorter man with clenched fists before stepping back, calming himself.

'David isn't safe here.'

Adam frowned at the comment but kept silent.

'He is going through a lot right now,' William continued, 'and as I'm sure you're aware, this environment is not safe for him.'

Adam said nothing for a few moments. William waited for a response. Then, in silence, Adam opened the front door and held it open for William. The two men looked at each other in silence before William nodded curtly and then strode up the stairs to his sons bedroom.

* * *

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and very nearly put his hands over his ears as the doctor took hold of Dave's nose and pushed. Dave screamed a gravelly scream, his fingers gripping the foam mattress as the two piece of bone were locked back together.

'Okay,' Doctor Roth said calmly as he pressed a white bandage of the nose, 'that's that.'

Dave groaned and muttered under his breath, wiping his eyes free from the understandable tears.

'Take these for the pain,' the doctor handed him two tablets, 'and continue taking ibuprofen if you need it.'

'Uh huh…' Dave murmured.

'Okay I think that's you all set. Nose set, lips cleaned up.'

Dave nodded and got to his feet, his hands deep in his pockets. Kurt stood by him. The doctor smiled weakly and said, 'out of interest, how did this happen?'

'Football. I'm a football player.' Dave said quickly, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

'Okay,' the doctor said in an unconvinced voice, 'next time, you might consider playing with your helmet on, eh?'

Dave's eyes widened.

'Maybe that'll stop people stepping on your face, huh?'

Dave blushed and just nodded and shrugged at the same time. Kurt smiled and thanked the doctor as they both left the room.

The two boys walked back to the waiting room where James was sitting reading a copy of National Geographic. He smiled when he saw them come over and he stood up.

'How did it go?'

'Fine.' Dave replied, shrugging for the millionth time.

'Good,' James said, putting an arm around his step son, 'are you ready to go?'

'Yeah.'

The three of them left the hospital and headed towards the car in a comfortable silence. Kurt glanced up at Dave and smiled softly at the tough guy front he was refusing to let fall, despite his watering eyes. He was about to comment on his ego when Dave's face turn pale with panic.

'What's the matter?' Kurt asked with a frown. He looked forward and saw a woman standing by their car.

He was about to ask who she said, 'get the hell away from my son.'

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you all liked this chapter :) **

**As for Adam, I decided to make him react like a decent human being :P Just thought I'd mix it up :P**


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note: I am very interested to hear your opinions on the last chapter (here and on LJ) especially concerning Adam and his surprising course of action. I hope you all can realise what I was trying to convey when I decided to make him do what he did, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

_Powerlad - when I first started to read your review it really scared me, I thought I'd upset you! Haha I'm sorry my cliff hangers frustrate you, but what can I say, I love cliff hangers =) Also the fact that you've reread the story was amazing to hear, so thank you =D_

_JasonDragon64 - thank you for your opinions on the Adam situation. I agree with what you said, I just wanted to show that even though some people have idiot opinions, it doesn't mean everything they say or do is pure evil. I hope you like the resolution to this and the families reaction to his "betrayal". Also, thank you for reading even though you don't like the ship =)_

_Thank you to all my reviewers of course!_

_

* * *

_

'Can I help you?' James asked in a stern voice, stepping defensively in front of the two teenagers.

'Shut up.' Susanne spat, glaring at the silver haired man. 'David, come here.'

Dave stayed where he was, frozen stiff.

'David. I said come here.' she repeated, her eyes narrow.

'Listen to me,' James interrupted, 'I don't think this is a good idea. I think you need to leave.'

'I said shut up faggot!'

Before Kurt could stop himself, he stepped forward and snapped, 'don't you dare talk to him like that!'

He heard both James and Dave gasp but he ignored them, his eyes locked with the woman's. He could barely stand the expression on her face. It was a mixture of anger, offence and utter disgust.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted. 'David, come here.'

'I don't-'

'Don't back talk to me David, you're already in so much trouble.' Susanne tutted, walking by Kurt, giving him a wide birth for fear of catching something, and reaching out for her son. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward.

'Hey!' James cried, grabbing her hand and trying to split them apart. It worked. She pulled her hand away instantly, repulsion on her face. 'David isn't going anywhere with you.'

'You listen to me,' she growled, 'he is my son and I don't want him around you two queers. Understand?'

Kurt was shaking with anger, his jaw hanging open. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He wanted to shake some sense into the horrible woman but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. How was he supposed to react to this?

'Come on.' Susanne snapped, taking hold of Dave again and leading him forward.

'No-' he began, digging his heels in.

'David do not mess me around!' she yelled.

'No! No get off me!' he cried as he was pulled closer to his mothers car.

'Leave him alone!' Kurt cried suddenly, surprising everyone. He reached out and took Dave's hand and held on tight. Dave's scared eyes connected with his and he knew he wouldn't let him go.

* * *

William hadn't been in his sons room for years. The wave of emotion that hit him as he stood in the doorway was overpowering as he looked around the pale blue room.

The last time he was in there, the walls were covered in posters of Transformers, X-men and sports teams. The team posters still remained, but there was a new addition. A very worn picture of a busty blonde nude was pinned by the window. It had rips and numerous pin holes where it had been moved around and William assumed it had once belonged to George.

With a sigh he ignored the poster and set to work looking for a suitcase. He spotted a large sports bag on top of the wardrobe which he placed on Dave's unmade bed. He packed his sons clothes, making sure to take the letterman jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair.

After a few minutes the bag was full of clothes, a sticker covered laptop, several trophies, plaques and three pairs of shoes. He had found a box at the back of the wardrobe to hold gadgets and pictures from the walls, and he used Dave's school bag for books. There was a black bin liner that Susanne had left on Dave's desk as a hint for him to tidy up which William used to hold Dave's DVDs.

Double checking the room, he suddenly remembered Dave's request. He crouched down and reached under his sons bed, pulling out an old shoe box. The temptation to look inside was almost overwhelming but he pushed it back, placing it with the rest of Dave's belongings.

He was just about finished when he heard raised voices and heavy footfall. He braced himself as he watched the bedroom door.

* * *

As soon as he had let William through the door, Adam realised this was potentially a very dangerous idea. The large man had managed to get up to his sons room without George noticing but Adam knew that wouldn't last long.

On cue, the massive young man came through from the kitchen with a smirk on his face. 'Has he gone?'

Adam looked silently at the man. He really was huge. Adam wasn't a small man but looking at George he knew he wouldn't be a match. He kept his face a blank slate though - he would never show his fear, no matter how scared he actually was.

'No.'

'What?' George asked, dumfounded.

'He's upstairs.'

'What?' George boomed, striding over to Adam, his face twisted with anger.

'He's upstairs.' Adam repeated, not allowing himself to flinch.

'Why? Why did you let him?'

'He's David's father,' Adam said calmly, 'I couldn't stop him.'

George scoffed, holding his head in his hand in disbelief. He then glared and spat, 'he's a queer Adam! Have you forgotten that?'

'Even if he is,' Adam shrugged, eyes locked with Georges, 'he's still your dad.'

* * *

'Let him go.'

'No.'

'I'm not messing around you little queen,' Susanne glared, 'let go of his hand now before you make this worse.'

'What are you talking about?' Kurt exclaimed, frustrated at this hateful woman.

'You've already infected my baby boy,' Susanne hissed, 'you're just making it worse!'

Kurt just gaped. How was he supposed to argue against such idiocy? He could scream and shout at her, shake her, stamp "homosexuality isn't something you catch" on her forehead but it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference. This was one woman who was completely lost to her homophobia.

Susanne took Kurt's silence as defeat and she yanked Dave again with a smug look on her face. Her jaw tightened when she was once again stopped by Dave and Kurt refusing to budge. With a slow movement, she turned back to face them and repeated, 'let him go.'

'Look Susanne,' James interrupted, trying to make sure at least one adult acted maturely, 'he obviously doesn't want to go with you. If you'll just leave us alone, we can talk about this properly back at the house.'

'I thought I told you to shut up?' Susanne replied with a glare.

James watched her with a frown and then shrugged his shoulders. 'Fine.'

Dave and Kurt looked at him in horror.

'You can continue to stand here in the middle of the car park making a scene, attempting to forcibly remove someone who doesn't want to go,' he said in a matter of fact voice, 'I'll just go and get a security guard.'

The two boys both breathed heavy sighs of relief.

'Ha!' Susanne mocked, 'and who do you think they'll side with? The kids mother, or two queers that have nothing to do with him?'

'I don't know,' James said seriously, his eyes dark, 'lets see shall we?'

Susanne looked at the silver haired man intently for a moment before shoving Dave away. The teenagers quickly joined James who stood with his hands on his hips.

'I mean it Susanne,' James said, 'come back to the house and talk with William. There is a lot you need to know.'

'Oh don't think I won't,' Susanne threatened, 'I will not be going home until David is with me. I need to give Hannah a piece of my mind as well,' she added, 'teach her its not acceptable to hit her brother.'

Kurt opened his mouth to defend Hannah but James just quickly shook his head. He then looked back at Susanne. 'Go back to the house, I'm sure William won't be long.'

'Oh I'm he'll be on his way back,' Susanne said in a knowing voice, 'by now I'm sure George will have thrown out on his arse.'

With that Susanne got into her car and pulled away, leaving the three stunned men behind. James put an arm around Dave's shoulder, squeezed and said quietly, 'don't worry about a thing Dave, this is going to get sorted.'

Dave nodded a little at James's reassurance as the older man got into the car. He then looked down at Kurt who was just as shocked as he was. 'I'm sorry she said that stuff to you…'

'It's all right.' Kurt replied quickly, squeezing the hand that he was still holding on to.

* * *

'You better put that stuff down!' George commanded as he stormed into his brothers room.

'Don't fight this George,' William said calmly, 'you're not going to win.'

A low snarl left George's throat before he lunged at his father and tried to pull the bin bag full of films from his grip. William was jerked forward with his sons fierce move but he kept hold of the bag, his grip tight.

'Let it go!' George yelled, pulling again but once again not able to move it.

'George! Stop acting like a damn kid!' Adam cried, trying to break up the game of tug of war.

'Get the fuck off me you traitor!' George snapped, glaring darkly at his soon to be step father.

'Do what he says George,' William agreed, 'let go of the bag.'

George looked from his father to Adam and then back again, his face red with fury. He let go of the bag but quickly reached for the box containing Dave's gadgets. He tipped it upside down and let the contents fall onto the bed.

'George will you please stop acting like a child?' William snapped, the volume of his voice increasing just a little.

'Shut up!' George snarled, unzipping the sports bag and pulling out the shoes and clothes, tossing them all over the floor.

The two men watched him like they would watch a child throwing a tantrum. He picked up the shoe box from under the bed and William reached out to stop him, but was interrupted by Adam. Groaning loudly and putting his hands on his hips he said, 'Stop this George! Dammit can't you see you're acting like a damn child?'

George span around with such aggression that Adam very nearly fell over his own feet. Dropping the box on the floor, George gripped the front of the blonde mans shirt and lifted him onto his tiptoes, snarling 'don't you dare speak to me like that!'

'I wouldn't need to if you'd start acting your age! You're throwing a hissy fit like a damn girl!'

William quickly ducked down to gather up the things that had fallen out of the box. He stood up quickly when he heard George yell, 'you think you can talk to me like that? After what you did? Do you realise what you've done to this family? I should kill you!'

'Stop it George!' William boomed but he was ignored.

'You let this faggot into my house! You let him take my brothers things away!' George shouted, his voice ringing through Adam's ears.

Before Adam or William could speak, George was lunging forward, still holding onto Adam. He pushed him through the landing, Adams legs hanging limp and useless as he tried to stop the enormous man.

'George! Let me go!' Adam cried, his poker face crumbling away as he tried to see where he was going.

'George!' William cried, following them into the hallway.

'You're fucking scum!' George cried, 'you've ruined everything!'

'George please!' Adam begged as realisation hit.

'Maybe you'll think twice before you let fags take away my brother!' he boomed.

Adam braced himself for what he knew was coming. The first jolt of pain hit him as his body slammed against stairs. His limbs crumpled over his body, twisting like a pretzel as he fell. Hitting the banister as he fell, pain shooting through every part of him, Adam was thankful for the darkness that washed over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Some of this chapter is about George because I want to flesh him out a bit for fear of him just being some sort of giant maniac. Well he kind of is, but as we all know there is usually something deeper behind an aggressive front and I'm going to explore it. I hope you all enjoy**

**Two chapters in one day *high five***

* * *

George Karofsky had been 14 years old when his father had left. He had been angry, that was only natural. He was angry at his mother and his father. He had been angry at himself, his brother and his sister. He would have blamed anybody if given the chance.

But of course, that wasn't all he felt. He felt lost and heartbroken without his father. The household had been turned upside down and he was trapped.

Hannah was almost 17 when William left and she could easily escape their angry mother by spending the weekend at a friends house. David was 10 and to a certain extent could loose himself in blissful ignorance. But George was a teenage boy. With Hannah away and David so young, he was the only real target his mother had.

It began almost as soon as William left. The comments, the rants, the inappropriate stories. Susanne spared no detail of her marriage and had no problem embellishing the tale with lies and exaggerations.

What could George do? He loved his mother and wanted to support her, but couldn't she see he was hurting too? Couldn't he see how angry he was? How things were changing becoming at school?

The fights had began around a week after William left. A frequent victim of bullying due to his gifted mind, George finally snapped and attacked his attackers. This wasn't the normal situation where enormous jocks harassed a skinny geek: this was jocks attacking a Karofsky, a move they would come to regret.

Although skinny, George was big and had hidden strength. When he felt that swell of pride and achievement inside his body, he realised this was the only way he could stop feeling dreadful. So it continued.

He changed: he dropped his academia and spent most of his time training and building strength. He quickly became one of the most feared student at WMHS. People were so scared of him they feared leaving his side. He would hurt anyone: a new student, the fat kid or his own friends, so as a result people had learnt to not fight him, to let things stay the same way: if they changed things, this made George mad and the harassment got worse. It was easier to let him run things his way.

While he was the alpha male at school, he was still subordinate to his mother at home. But he had accepted that and by the time he was 17, he was the beta of the household. He was his mothers favourite.

Hannah was off at university by this time and during her last years at home, her relationship with her mother had crumbled. She was unable to bare her mothers continued rants against her father and the lies she was spreading. As time went on, it was rare for David and George to see her more than once a week. The previous position as favourite child was gone and that title now belonged to George.

George had learned to embrace his mothers rants. He saw it as a sign of love, of acceptance. He was the one getting the tears and the confessions, not Hannah or David or even Adam when he finally arrived on the scene. George and Susanne were best friends and George loved it.

As a reward for his listening skills, Susanne ignored George's dreadful behaviour at school. Even with the threat of not getting into college due to his behaviour, Susanne assured that, with the help of Adams money, it would not be a problem. Essentially, George could do whatever he wanted.

Susanne needed a child that wouldn't question her. David was too young and too prone to tears or temper tantrums. Hannah was too cheeky, too mouthy. She would call her mother when she claimed William had been sleeping with men ever since they got married. She would scold her for using homophobic language. But not George. George would sit there getting more and more angry over the things she said. George was her ticking time bomb. He was the man who would fight off any threats.

And now, here he was, standing at the top of the staircase looking at the unconscious, broken body of his step father. His heart was in his throat and his hands were shaking. He looked slowly over his shoulder at his stunned father, his eyes pleading for help.

* * *

'What is she doing here?' Hannah exclaimed as she hugged her baby brother, who was barely through the front door, and spotted her mother getting out of the car.

'She came to the hospital.' Dave replied as he squirmed out of his sisters arms, embarrassed by the thought of Kurt seeing.

'She tried to take Dave away.' Kurt added with an exhausted voice, his hand pressed to his head like he was trying rid himself of a headache.

His cheeks flushed red when he felt Hannah's long arms wrap around him and pull him to her. He peered up at the woman and then caught Dave's eye and saw he was smirking. He nervously patted her arm and smiled when she pulled away. She chuckled at his expression and said weakly, 'sorry, I just thought you needed a cuddle.'

Kurt peered up at her in wonder as she took a deep breath and turned her attention to her mother and step father. 'Go inside you two.' Hannah said gently, giving Dave a light push. They did as they were told and went upstairs, eager to get away from the inevitable argument.

As expected, Susanne demanded her son stay here but Dave quickly drowned her out by shutting the bedroom door with a fierce slam.

'This is a nice room…' Kurt said vaguely, peering around the beautifully decorated room with approval.

'Yeah,' Dave agreed as he saw it for the first time, 'it's nice.'

'Is it yours?' Kurt asked, slumping down on the large bed.

'I don't know,' Dave shrugged, 'I guess it might be.'

Kurt smiled and snuggled into the covers, his hand stroking the cashmere throw. 'It's really nice. A lot nicer than your old room.'

'Hey,' Dave said as he sat down on the other side of the bed, 'my old room isn't that bad.'

'Oh please,' Kurt teased, 'I saw that busty blonde.'

Dave blushed a little and shrugged those heavy shoulders, 'that was George's idea.'

'I figured.'

Silence fell over them. Kurt repositioned himself on the bed so his head was resting on the pillow, and Dave did the same. Both of them let out soft sighs of relief as they were both able to relax for the first time all day.

'Today has been so long…' Kurt said lazily.

'Yeah… god it really has… I can't believe this is all just one day.' Dave agreed, groaning slightly.

'I can't believe just this morning you were crying and threatening me…' Kurt continued, his eyes getting heavy.

'I'm sorry…' Dave said honestly.

'I know… I just don't believe it… you've changed so much in less than 24 hours…'

'I'm sorry…' Dave repeated, his voice slurring slightly as his eyelids closed.

'Hehe…' Kurt chuckled lightly, '…that's a good thing…'

Soft snores were Karofsky's only reply. Before Kurt could say anything else, he was asleep as well.

* * *

'Get out of the way.' William said angrily, brushing passed his son and darting down the stairs. Carefully stepping over Adams body, he reached for the house phone and dialled for an ambulance.

'What are you-' George began as he started to go downstairs.

'Stay where you are.' William demanded, holding his index finger up to his son to stop him. 'Ambulance please. 73 Hazel Avenue. He's unconscious with possible broken bones… he was pushed down the stairs. No, no I understand. Yes. Okay thank you.'

Hanging up, William stood up and looked up at his son. George looked so lost he could hardly bare it. Shaking his head, William took the phone for a second time.

'Hey woah,' George gasped as he dodged Adams body and reached for the phone, 'what are you doing?'

'I am calling the police George.' William stated, keeping the phone from his son.

'What?'

'The police. You pushed someone down the stairs! You could have broken his neck!' William exclaimed, his voice getting louder as he vocalised the situation, his mind boggling. 'How could you do this?'

'He pushed me! I didn't mean to!' George gabbled.

'Shut up.'

'What?' George said weakly, his eyes wide.

'Just shut up.' William said firmly, glaring at his son. 'First you attack your brother and Kurt, and then you threaten your sister and my husband,' William continued, his voice becoming a slight snarl at the mention of James, 'and now you push your step father down the stairs.'

George had his head lowered.

'And why did you do this? Because your brother is gay.'

George flinched.

'Your brother is gay and you can't stand it.' William said coldly. 'You see that's what I don't understand.'

George looked up slightly.

'You hate me for being gay, and now you hate David for being gay,' William said, 'yet you don't want David out of the house? How does that logic work, George?'

'I don't know I just… I don't hate Dave I just…'

'What? Hate that he's gay?'

'Yes…'

'Then that means you hate _him_.'

George once again flinched at his fathers words and lowered his head. William watched as his son's massive shoulders started to bob up and down. Small, pathetic sobs reached William's ears and he just watched. George crumpled up onto the floor and wept.

After a few moments of unending sobs, William crouched down to his son. 'If only you'd come to me, George.'

Sobs.

'If only you'd come to me, talked to me. I could have helped you.'

More sobs.

'I am your father George, I always will be. I tried to be there for you, you know I did. But you didn't want me. But now, I'm going to do the right thing. I'm going to help you.'

A loud, desperate wail escaped George's throat and William winced at the sound. Watching his child break down like this was heart breaking and part of him, a very powerful part, needed to scoop him up and hold him. But George wasn't a child anymore. He was a man who finally, after years of uncontrolled violence, needed to be punished.

With a heavy sigh, William got to his feet and called the police.

* * *

'I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you calm down!'

'I'll will not calm down!'

The shouts from downstairs jolted Kurt awake. He groaned and yawned, sitting up from that gloriously comfortable bed. For a second he didn't know where he was and he panicked. That panic increased when he looked to his side and saw a slumbering Dave Karofsky.

'What the hell…' realisation hit and he sighed again, his head drumming. 'Oh right…'

Gently, so not to wake Dave, Kurt quietly left the bedroom and darted to a door with a male symbol on it. He chuckled quietly at the joke, wondering whose idea that had been, before entering and locking it behind him.

With a sigh, he lent against the sink and peered at himself in the mirror. He had shadows under his eyes - he looked as tired as he felt. That brief nap hadn't helped - it wasn't long enough to refresh his batteries and it had left him wanting more. He splashed his face with cold water in attempt to freshen up but what he really needed was a coffee. An espresso would be even better.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he peeked his head out of the door and listened. They were still arguing. Hannah and Susanne were going at it - "how could you do that your brother?" "how could you do that to your son?" "I won't allow my son to stay in a place like this" "I won't allow my brother to stay in a place like that" - it was a fairly repetitive row.

Kurt was about to go back into the bedroom, loosing interest in the bickering, when he heard the phone ring.

'Quiet! Please!' James cried.

'Don't tell me to-'

'Shut up mum!'

Kurt smirked as James answered.

'Hello? Oh honey, hello. How are you? Are you safe? What? No she's here. What's happened?' his tone started to become worried, causing Kurt to listen more intently. 'No they're both safe. What's happened William? Oh god… oh my goodness… what are you- no I understand. Of course. No. Oh goodness, goodness… no, no I'll… do you want to speak to her?' _what was going on! _'Oh my goodness… oh William please stay safe. Please be careful. Okay no, I'll tell them. I promise. No problem. I love you too sweetheart.'

Kurt was leaning over the banister now, desperate to hear what had been said by William.

'What was that about?' Hannah asked in a worried voice.

'It's George-'

'What about him? What's happened? What has that monster done to my son?' Susanne cried.

'William hasn't done anything,' James snapped, 'and I'll thank you not to call my husband a monster!'

Susanne kept quiet.

'What's happened James?' Hannah asked softly.

'George… George pushed Adam down the stairs-'

'WHAT?' Susanne shrieked. 'That's impossible! Why would he do that? He's lying!'

'He is not lying!' James cried, his impressive patience finally wearing thin. 'Adam let William into the house to collect David's things and George lost it! He pushed him down the stairs!'

'What's going to happen? Is dad okay? What's-' Hannah gabbled.

'William is fine,' James said, appreciation in his tone, 'he's called an ambulance, and the police.'

Susanne's desperate sobs echoed through the house, reaching Kurt's ear as he stood, stunned. 'Oh my god… oh my god…' he said in a hushed voice, stumbling back into the bedroom.

'Dave,' Kurt cried, 'wake up!'

'Mmphh…' Dave groaned in protest, rolling over and burying his head in the pillow. He jolted awake properly when Kurt touched his side and shook him as hard as he could. 'What the hell-'

'Shut up!' Kurt exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

'What's going on?' Dave asked, brushing off being told to shut up and sitting up.

'Your dad just called.' Kurt said, practically leaping on the confused boy.

'He did? What's happened?' Dave questioned, unable to stop himself becoming excited as Kurt buzzed in front of him.

'It's about George and some guy named Adam-'

Kurt stopped himself at the mention of Adam. He covered his mouth with his hand and sat down properly, shaking his head.

'What? What is it?' Dave asked, shaking Kurt's shoulder a little to get him to talk.

'George… Well… no Adam let your dad in the house,' Kurt said after calming down, 'to get your things you know, and well… George went berserk and…'

'And what?' Dave whined, shaking Kurt a little more.

'He pushed Adam down the stairs…'

'… what… are you….' Dave gasped, his eyes wide.

'William has called the police.'

Shock hit Dave right in the chest and he fell back a little, his hazel eyes wide with shock. Kurt reached down put his hand on his, his own blue eyes worried.

'Are you going to be okay?' he asked in a hushed voice.

'Yeah…' Dave said quietly, looking from Kurt's hand on his to his meet his eyes, 'I think I will be…'

* * *

**Authors note: I agree with all the reviews I've gotten so far - George definitely needed to be punished for all he's done. So there you go. Please keep reading, it's not over yet!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Thanks again for the continued support =) This one is a short one.**

* * *

'What are you going to do?' Kurt asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

'I don't know…' Dave admitted as he sat cross legged opposite Kurt.

'Should we go down?'

'I don't know…'

'Are you going to be okay?'

'I… I dunno,' Dave paused, 'I guess. Do you think he's gonna go to prison?'

Kurt leaned away in surprise, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Are you serious? Of course he will!'

Dave gave him an anxious look.

'George attacked us! He pushed someone down a flight of stairs!' Kurt exclaimed, his arms waving widely as he spoke, 'he's a maniac!'

'Well it's not that-'

'Your mums crazy as well!' Kurt continued, not noticing Karofsky's angry expression. 'I can't believe she's down there kicking up a fuss! She's a nut case!'

Kurt peered up at Dave who was now on his feet. He recognised the expression and he flinched instinctively. In just a few hours, Kurt had forgotten just how intimidating Dave could be.

'Shut your mouth Hummel.'

'What?'

'You think I'm going to let you talk about my family that way?' Dave questioned.

'Huh? Oh come on, I was only saying what everybody was thinking!'

'Well don't!' Dave snapped. 'Only I can talk about my family like that.'

With a loud sigh, Kurt got off the bed and stood in front of the bruised teen, his arms folded. 'Why are you getting to angry? I thought we were passed this intimidation stuff?'

Dave's frown soften a little as he shrugged. 'We are but-'

'Well then why are you standing there like you're about to hit me?' Kurt snapped, suddenly angry himself.

'I wasn't going to hit you, I was just mad that you were talking about my mum.' Dave groaned, rolling his eyes.

Bristling at his dismissive tone, Kurt said 'don't you think I have a right to after all that's happened to me today?'

Dave frowned slightly and stupidly said, 'what do you mean?'

'What do I mean?' Kurt repeated with a mocking tone. 'I mean I've been threatened, shoved, yelled at AND almost crushed all in one day!'

Dave suddenly looked panicked.

'And why did all that happen?' Kurt yelled, jabbing the jock in the chest, 'because of you, you big stupid idiot!'

'Don't do-' Dave began, unable to stop his temper spiking a little at the jabs.

'I've been through so much shit today and it's because of you and your insane family!' Kurt continued, 'I gave you another chance and this is what's happened!'

Dave glared down at Kurt and cried, 'I already apologised to you once! What more do you want?'

'Oh my god!' Kurt exclaimed, throwing up his arms in desperate defeat, 'you're such an idiot!'

'Uh, guys?'

Both the teenagers glared at a drained James standing in the doorway.

'What is it?' Dave snapped, folding his arms defensively, still glaring at Kurt.

'We need to talk.' James replied softly.

Dave and Kurt exchanged looks, both knowing that was coming.

James sat them both down on the bed and explained the situation.

* * *

'What's going to happen to me?' George asked his dad in a quiet voice.

'I don't know George.' William replied with a furrowed brow as he stood by the front door waiting for the ambulance.

'Am I going to go to prison?'

William looked back at his frightened son before sighing and turning back. 'I don't know.'

A few moments later an ambulance pulled up in front of the house and two paramedics ran up to the open door. They entered the house and rushed to Adam. As they checked him and prepared to move him, William answered all their questions.

'Are either of you coming?' asked a red headed paramedic once they had secured Adam to a stretcher.

'Someone will be at the hospital later.' William answered, his eyes locked on his son who had been weeping quietly the entire time. The paramedics nodded and left with Adam, racing to the hospital.

Shutting the door, William sighed heavily and looked down at George. Before he could stop himself, he sat down next to his son. He closed his stinging eyes when his son curled up, rested his head on his leg and sobbed.

'I'm sorry dad…' George whimpered through loud sobs. 'I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen… I know I deserve this but I'm so scared… I'm so scared…'

There was a knock at the door. George held on tightly to his father who gently stroked his sons hair.

'Please dad…' George whispered. 'Please…'

Choking back a sob, warm tears trickling down his cheeks, William called out, 'come in.'

* * *

'So what's going to happen?' Dave asked gruffly as he sat cross legged on the bed, hunched over.

'I don't know Dave,' James sighed, 'I suppose he'll go to jail…'

'What if…' Dave began before stopping himself.

Kurt looked up and hissed, 'spit it out'

Dave glared at him and replied, 'I was going to say he wouldn't have go to prison if Adam doesn't press charges.'

Kurt scoffed loudly, shaking his head in disbelief. James looked nervously between the two boys before gently saying, 'that's true Dave but I really don't see that happening.'

'Why not? I mean, Adam's practically family…' Dave frowned, clutching at straws.

'Haven't you worked that out yet?' Kurt answered before James could speak. 'Hasn't it gotten through your big, thick skull that George doesn't give a damn about family!'

Before James could move, both boys were on their feet, inches away from each other.

'I knew you were dumb Karofsky,' Kurt sneered, 'but this is a new level of stupid!'

'Why are you always such a bitch, Hummel?' Dave snapped.

'Wanting justice makes me a bitch now, eh?'

'You have no idea do you? You don't know me or my family at all!' Dave cried. 'You come in here for what, a day, and you think you get my family? You act all high and mighty but that's damn easy for someone who has had a happy fucking family their whole life!'

Dave stumbled when Kurt shoved him, his cheeks flushed pink. 'Shut up! You get mad at me for talking about your _insane _family and then you go and say something like that! You don't have a clue!'

'Don't shove me Hummel!' Dave yelled.

'I'll do what I-'

'STOP!'

With clenched fists the two boys looked at James. When they saw his angry, tired face they decided to do as they were told.

'Now is not the time for you two to fight!' James snapped, splitting them apart, 'we are going through a lot right now! Bickering and name calling is the last thing we need!' James looked at Dave and then put his hands on his shoulders, 'David, your dad isn't here right now and honestly, I am loosing control of the situation, and I think Hannah is too. Please come and help me.'

Dave looked at the silver haired man closely before nodding. James smiled weakly and then looked at the frustrated Kurt. 'I understand that you're angry Kurt, I really do. You're a stranger here, an outsider. If you had been anybody else you would have run away long ago. But you haven't, and Hannah and I are grateful.' he paused and looked at the awkward Dave, 'I'm sure David is as well.'

'Yeah right…' Kurt muttered under his breath, still angry but calming down a little thanks to James.

'Like I said Kurt, we're all grateful and we've all grown fond of you but honestly,' James continued with a sad sigh, 'I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay any longer.'

'What do you mean?' Dave interjected quickly, his eyes a little wide with worry.

'Susanne is a cruel woman, Kurt. We all know it,' James added as he glanced at his step son, 'and I am only thinking of you. I want to spare you yet more harassment.'

Kurt looked from James to Dave and back again. Lowering his eyes, knowing he couldn't look at Dave, he said quietly, 'I think you're right.'

Dave inhaled sharply at Kurt's words, bristling with anger. He stared down at the smaller boy, a look of complete betrayal on his face, just waiting for Kurt to finally look up. He didn't.

'I'm tired James… I'm tired and I'm scared.' Kurt said softly as the older man put an arm around him. 'I'm sorry but… I just want to go home.'

James nodded with a weak, understanding smile. 'I understand, Kurt. Come on,' he said quietly, 'let's go.'

James led Kurt out of the bedroom, the hurt Dave still staring after Kurt, praying he would look up so he could try and convince him to stay. But it didn't happen. He followed them onto the landing and down the stairs. He ignored his mothers cries and shrugged her off when she threw herself at him. He was only watching Kurt.

Opening the front door, James led Kurt out of the door. Before Dave could say anything - beg him to stay, beg him to help him yet again - James closed the door behind him.

With a lowered head and clenched fists, he felt his mother cling to him and yell at him. Fighting back his tears, he turned to face his mother on his own.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry this one is short and sad, but I needed to remind myself that Dave and Kurt are still very different people. They were enemies before this. I often forget that this story has taken place in one day, and that's a very short time. **

**Plus, I think any mature adult and scared child would have agreed on Kurt's course of action.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors notes: Apologises for the wait between chapters! I make this up as I go along and I was kind of stumped about what to do next, hence the brief hiatus. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you again for the continued support =D**

**Also, you're going to have to forgive the timing of this story. It's set all in one day, and it's getting close to dusk in this chapter, but ugh, the driving between locations and everything, I have no idea! I try to keep them as similar as I can but sometimes it's not always right, so please take the travelling times with a pinch of salt.**

* * *

William had managed to control his emotions as the police officers arrested his son and led him to the car. He even managed to stay poker faced when he heard George call for help, for a second chance. It was only when he was closing the door, briefly locking eyes with his terrified son as he was driven away, did William finally cry.

* * *

'So you finally came to your senses huh?' Susanne said, her grip tight on her sons arm as if she was trying to stop him disappearing again.  
Dave ignored her, his whole body aching with anger and disappointment.  
'Finally got that queer out of the house, right? Now we can go home.'  
His mind was so clouded, so messy, that he didn't even really register what she was saying. He could feel her nails digging into his arms though and he flinched, jerking away.  
'Get your stuff David,' Susanne demanded, 'we're going to the hospital.'

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Hannah said weakly, her arms wrapped around herself, her face drained.  
'I don't care what you think,' Susanne hissed, 'I'm taking my son to see my fiancée and that's final.'

She wrapped an arm around Dave, her hold too tight to be comforting, and went to open the front door.

* * *

Kurt sat silently in James' car, his head resting against the cool window as he stared out into the Lima scenery. The journey had been a silent one – both of them knew the only thing they could really talk about was Dave, and that was the last thing Kurt wanted to think about. Just thinking about him made his stomach twist with guilt.

'Take a right here.' Kurt said finally, recognising the street.  
James did as he was told and then glanced at Kurt, sighing slightly. 'You shouldn't feel bad about this, Kurt.' There was no reply. 'I understand why you wanted to leave, we all do.'  
'Even Dave?' Kurt muttered, catching James' eye.  
The older man paused awkwardly before saying, 'even Dave.'

Kurt scoffed slightly as he went back to looking at the now setting sun. 'Take the next two lefts and you're there.'

* * *

William silently admired the warm colours filling the sky as he headed home. He knew what was waiting for him so he was taking advantage of the brief moment of calm between the next fight. As he watched the purple light mix with orange, he sighed a very heavy sigh, trying to free some of the tension that had built up during the day. It worked rather well until he took a left turn onto his street. It was gone completely when he saw Susanne's car in the driveway.

He was reaching for one of Dave's bags when he heard the front door open.

'No! We're leaving Hannah!'  
'He doesn't want to go!' Hannah shouted as she darted after Susanne and Dave.  
'I know what he wants,' Susanne snapped, 'get in the car David.'  
'No!' Dave cried for the hundredth time, his head hammering thanks to of his mother's stubborn refusal to listen to a word he said.  
'Get in the damn car!'

With a low groan, William walked over to his hysterical family and put his hand on David's shoulder. 'What is going on now?'  
Dave jumped at his fathers touch before stepping closer to him, distancing himself from Susanne.

* * *

'Thank you for the lift.' Kurt said to James as they pulled up outside his house.  
'No problem Kurt,' James said sincerely. He turned to face Kurt with a serious expression on his face. 'I know I've said this a hundred times, but please believe me when I say that Dave will be okay.'  
Kurt looked at James, opened his mouth to say something but closed it, choosing instead to simply shake his head. 'Right.'

Before James could comment, Kurt got out of the car and headed to his front door. He was just pulling out his keys when the door opened and he was almost knocked down by his father.

'Dad!' Kurt yelped in surprise as Burt barged by him.  
The older Hummel blinked before reaching out and holding Kurt's shoulders with surprising force. 'Where the hell have you been?'  
'I told Carole,' Kurt replied, 'I told her I was at a friends house.'  
'I wouldn't consider that Karofsky kid a friend Kurt!'

Kurt couldn't stop himself from groaning, rolling his head slightly before noticing a rather nervous Finn standing in the doorway. He frowned at him which only made him look more uncomfortable.

'Why the hell did you go and see him?' Burt asked with folded arms. Before Kurt could reply, Burt noticed James car that was still parked in front of the house. 'Who is that?'  
'That's-'

Before Kurt could respond, Burt was making his way to the car where James was getting out, ready to speak. Kurt groaned again and started to follow his father, with Finn and Carole behind him.  
'Dad, I can explain-'  
'Kurt!'

Jumping from surprise, Kurt looked to his left and saw Blaine jogging across his front lawn.  
'Blaine? What are you doing here?'  
'Finn told me where you were,' Blaine explained as the two friends exchanged a hug, 'I wanted to make sure you were okay.'  
'I'm fine,' Kurt replied, using all his strength to not let himself collapse in Blaine's arms, 'thanks.'  
Blaine smiled and then looked at James and Burt. 'Is that Karofsky's dad?'  
'No,' Kurt shook his head, 'he's his step father.'

* * *

'Get out of my way Karofsky,' Susanne snarled, her small body flushing red at the sight of her ex husband.  
'David isn't going with you Susanne,' William explained calmly even though his own anger was increasing, 'he's going to live here with James and I.'  
'Ha!' Susanne scoffed, 'I don't think so!'  
'Well I do.' William continued, trying to keep calm around this infuriating woman.  
'I'm his mother,' Susanne hissed before narrowing her eyes and smirking, 'I have custody.'

William felt his son slump slightly against him at her reminder, like he knew she had won. William put an arm around Dave and squeezed him a little, reassuring him. 'I will fight for him.'

Susanne obviously wasn't expecting that, her eyes widening in surprise before narrowing again. 'Oh yeah? And what makes you think two fags will win in court, huh? I'm the kids mother,' she repeated, 'and he can either stay with me and get brought up in a _normal _household or he can live with two queers. Who do you think the judge will side with?'

William smiled. Susanne reddened. 'What are you grinning about?'  
William didn't reply, he simply shook his head in disbelief before walking around his ex wife.  
'Hey! I'm not through here!'  
William said nothing as he led his two children inside his home.  
'Hey! Hey!' Susanne bellowed, chasing after them and once again reaching for David.

With impressive speed, William pushed his two children gently through the door before spinning around and facing Susanne. The woman flinched instinctively but kept glaring up at him. Shutting the door as Hannah and Dave peered out in curiosity; William could now speak freely to his ex wife.

* * *

**Authors note: More to come soon! I think my inspiration for this has come back :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Thanks for the positive feedback guys :D Woohoo for inspiration, I love getting this stuff down!**

* * *

'You must be Mr Hummel?' James asked, extending his hand to Burt.

'Yeah that's me.' Burt replied, shaking James' hand briskly, surprised at his greeting. 'You Mr Karofsky?'

'I'm one of them, yes.'

Kurt and the others had now joined them around the car. Blaine caught Kurt's eye at James reply and raised his eyebrows just a little, as if asking "does that mean what I think it means?" and Kurt nodded in silent response. Blaine pulled a surprised face but kept quiet.

'I'm sorry we kept Kurt out for so long-' James began before he was interrupted.

'What hell has been going on Mr Kar-'

'Call me James, please.' James said calmly.

'What exactly has been going on, huh? Why is Kurt going to that bullies house?'

Kurt responded before James could, stepped closer to the two men and said, 'can we please talk about this inside? I don't want the whole neighbourhood knowing our business.'

Burt heard the irritation in his son's voice so he agreed with a nod of the head. 'Come inside.'

The three adults went inside first, leaving Kurt, Blaine and Finn lingering outside. As soon as they were alone, Kurt glared up at his step brother and snapped, 'why did you tell them?'

'I didn't mean-' Finn began, wringing his hands.

'It was my fault really,' Blaine stepped in.

Kurt looked at his friend and said, 'meaning?'

'Finn got hold of me on Facebook and asked if I knew where you were. I said I didn't and then he sort of blurted out how he was freaking out because he dropped you off at Karofsky's house,' Blaine explained with the smallest of smiles, 'he told me that that was hours ago. I told him that he had to tell your dad, and he did,' he shrugged slightly, 'and here we are.'

Kurt groaned, his hand over his eyes as he tried to ignore his tiredness and stay focused. 'Fine, I guess that makes sense,' he tutted finally, looking at Finn with an expression that was meant to show forgiveness but came out more frustrated. 'God I am exhausted.'

'I was gonna say dude,' Finn said, 'you look awful! You've got bags under your eyes and everything.'

'Yes thank you Finn,' Kurt mocked, 'thank you for reminding me.'

'Let's get inside.' Blaine suggested, still smiling at the exchange between the two step brothers.

* * *

Susanne and William had met when they were in college together. He was studying history and she was a graphic designer. They married not long after graduation, and settled into a simple life on what little money they had. Children were born, promotions were earned and life was good. The only thing odd was the fact that William wasn't, and never had been, sexually attracted to Susanne.

He loved her with all his heart, he really did. They were best friends and William could see why people thought she was good looking – she was petite, dark and had a strong air of confidence, but that wasn't enough. William would see the young men around the university and know that that was how he was meant to feel about Susanne. Hormones, an active imagination and an overwhelming desire to fit in were the only reasons for their sex life, something that became weaker the longer their marriage went on.

William's only cures for his ever growing unhappiness were his children. The day Hannah was born was the happiness day of his life, and he knew that with her in his life, he couldn't leave. A few years later, George came along and then finally there was David. For seventeen years that was enough, but as time ticked away, William knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. The rows between he and Susanne were becoming worse – they had stopped sharing a bed and only saw each other when they had to. They agreed to remain civil around the children, but as time went on, that became harder and harder.

It was getting close to the nineteenth year of marriage when he met James. They had met a function held at the university where William worked. It was a very fast, almost fairytale like meeting – they had locked eyes over the room and began talking. The connection was instant and within just a few hours William knew this man was his soul mate, the man he was meant to be. They had left the party together and returned to James apartment where William confessed forty years worth of regret, isolation and lies. By the end of that first night together, they both knew what had to be done. William had to leave his wife.

* * *

'Are you okay, David?' Hannah asked as the door was closed on them.

'I'm tired,' he grunted, 'and my nose hurts.'

'That's not what I meant...' Hannah sighed, leading her brother into the kitchen to get some pain killers.

'I don't wanna talk about him.' Dave grumbled, his eyes locked on the floor. He took the tablets from his sister and washed them down, his fingers gripping the counter top. He could feel his sister's eyes boring into him and he could hardly take it. 'Stop staring at me.'

'I'm sorry,' she said weakly, 'I just wish you'd talk to me... you do understand why he left, right?'

Before he could really stop himself, Dave swung his left out and kicked the small counter door in front of him as hard as he could. 'Of course I do, I'm not an idiot!'

'Well, why are-'

'He left he got scared! He left because he couldn't be bothered to handle this shit with me anymore, so he bailed! He ran away because he's a little liar!'

'Dave come on-' Hannah pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder that he shrugged away.

'He said he'd help me but he fucking didn't! He's a lying piece of shit!'

Hannah watched her brother leave the room with his head lowered, his voice cracking from exhaustion and unhappiness. She heard him enter his room with a slam and she tried so hard not to listen to the soft sobs that echoed through the silent house.

* * *

'Look James,' Burt continued once they were seated inside the house, 'I just don't understand what any of this has to do with my son.'

'I'll be honest with you Mr Hummel,' James smiled at Kurt and said, 'neither do I. William and I were just as shocked as you are that Kurt wanted anything to do with all of this.'

Kurt lowered his eyes when he saw James smile at him, knowing that Burt would also look at him. In fact, he could feel five sets of eyes on him and he wanted to scream.

'Don't get me wrong,' James continued when he saw Kurt's discomfort, 'we're incredible grateful that he did come. You have an amazing son, Mr Hummel.'

'I know.' Burt said matter-of-factly, as if anybody would ever doubt it.

'All I can say is that I'm sorry we didn't get him out there sooner,' James sighed, 'none of us could have predicted how,' he paused to think of the right world, 'volatile the situation would become.'

Burt frowned deeply and snapped, 'what does that mean? Did you get hurt, Kurt?'

'No,' Kurt lied, ignoring the lingering pain from George's grip, 'I'm fine.'

Those five eyes returned to him and Kurt groaned, leaning back onto the sofa. Carole spoke up and said, 'maybe you should go to sleep Kurt? You look so tired.'

'He can go to sleep when we're done,' Burt replied before his son could, 'you still have told us why you even went there?'

Blaine perked up at his question and Kurt tried to ignore his look of interest. He felt his cheeks turn rosy –he blamed it on the attention but he knew otherwise. 'I just got curious, I guess.'

'Curious?' Burt repeated, obviously wanting more information.

'Yeah. David has been making my life hell this past year and I guess I just got sick of it. I had no idea I would find out all of this.'

Burt paused before nodding a little, accepting his son's explanation. 'Okay, you can go now Kurt.'

Kurt did as he was told and got to his feet, not surprised when he heard Blaine stand up to follow him.

'Goodbye Kurt,' James said, standing up and extending a hand to him, 'it was nice meeting you.'

Looking at James hand was enough to make tears well up in Kurt's eyes. He quickly shook the older mans hand and muttered his farewell before almost running down to the basement, Blaine not far behind him. As Kurt dived onto his bed, Blaine closed the door behind them and said, 'okay, what has really been going on?'

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry, no William and Susanne confrontation in this one. I want to try and get that part right, so I don't want to rush it, but I had quite a lot of Kurt and co stuff to get down so I thought I'd put it in this one instead. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors notes: Thank you very much for all the new reviews/alerts/favourites, they really make me happy! I am incredible grateful for all your kind words. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

'I thought it would be best for us to talk out here, away from the children.'

'I want my son!' Susanne snapped, going around him but stopping when he gently put his hands on her shoulders and held her in the same spot.

'Please Susanne, no more. Can't you see he's had enough?'

Susanne looked up at her ex husband with a frown that seemed to be permanently plastered on her face. She shrugged his hands away, folded her arms and said 'I just want my son back Karofsky. I told you I'm not leaving until he comes with me.'

'Why can't you see that it's better for him here?'

'It's not-'

'It is, Susanne. I've seen some major changes in him in just a couple of hours.'

'David is fine with me.' Susanne hissed through gritted teeth, her arms still folded very tightly.

William continued with a calm tone, 'I've spoken to Hannah about him before. She's told me all about what's been going on at home. How different he's become. How aggressive he is, how poor his grades have become-'

'That's just because he's a teenager!' Susanne cried suddenly, her cheeks flushed, clearly offended by his comments. 'Don't you dare get all high and mighty with me Karofsky! Don't you dare blame me for the mistakes those kids have made! You left us! You're the one that ran away! I've done my best and I think, no, I know, I've done a damn good job!'

William looked at Susanne with sympathetic eyes before shaking his head. 'You raised my son to be scared of who he is. Ashamed of himself,' he began, his voice as steady as ever, 'and you raised my other son to be a bigot.'

Susanne was shaking now, her whole face red with anger as she listened to this criticism.

'Hannah has been isolated from you ever since she was a teenager,'

Susanne opened her mouth to speak but he continued,

'You've crushed two of my children Susanne, and you ruined the other.'

'Shut up.'

'You have not done a good job,'

'_Shut up_.'

'You've failed all three of them.'

* * *

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed as he curled up, resting his head on his pillow and almost falling asleep right then. 'Kurt?'

Kurt moaned and rolled onto his back, staring at his ceiling. 'It's complicated.'

'I'm not going to let you sleep until you tell me.' Blaine teased gently.

Kurt chuckled weakly, shuffling to rest up on his elbows, sighing. Blaine smiled gently at him expectantly. Kurt looked at his friend and rolled his eyes, 'okay fine... what do you want to know?'

'Why don't you start with why you even went to see if him the first place?'

Kurt thought back to the beginning of the day and groaned again, 'god this has been the longest day!'

Blaine remained quiet and patient, a small smile on his face.

'It all started yesterday really...' Kurt reminded himself, 'at school. I confronted him again and we got into an argument and somehow we got onto the topic of his family. I mentioned his dad and he just lost it, went totally berserk.'

'What did he do?' Blaine asked with a concerned but curious voice.

'He just yelled at me and told me not to mention his dad again,' Kurt explained, choosing to miss out the part about the tears, the real reason he had been so interested. 'I got hold of his number from Finn's phone and texted him, and we met up earlier today.'

'Seriously? On your own? Was that the best idea?'

'Maybe not,' Kurt shrugged, 'but I had to speak to him! I was finally going to find out why he's been hassling me all this time!'

Blaine nodded slowly and kept quiet.

'So yeah... one thing leads to another and we have another big blow out. He goes mental and I kinda,' he looked nervously at Blaine and said, 'kicked him in the nads.'

Blaine burst out laughing before quickly covering his mouth, trying to stifle his chuckles. Kurt grinned as well but continued on with his story. He explained how he had gotten a lift to Karofsky's house, spoken to him and had this big revelation with his sister. He said he found out his father was gay, and how he met him and his husband at their home. He explained about George showing up and attacking him and Dave, and he mentioned, with just the smallest of smiles, how Dave had tried to protect him.

Blaine kept quiet, except for some gasps, while Kurt vented his long day. He watched his friends face as he spoke, noticing when he frowned and when he smiled. He was just learning about George's attack when he realised Kurt was definitely not smiling anymore.

'Kurt? What's the matter?'

'I left Blaine,' Kurt replied, his head lowered, his voice wavering a little, 'I just left.'

'Oh Kurt,' Blaine sighed, wrapping his arm around the boys shoulder and squeezing him, 'you had to leave. Everybody knows that. Don't get upset.'

'Dave doesn't know that,' Kurt whimpered, 'he must hate me.'

'Kurt,' Blaine said gently, noting that Kurt no longer referred to him as "Karofsky", 'I'm sure he doesn't hate you.'

Kurt shook his head and wriggled away, wiping his eyes. He reached for his phone and handed it to Blaine, 'ring him. See if he answers. I bet you he won't.'

Blaine frowned at his friend as he held his phone to him. 'Kurt, maybe you should sleep.'

'No,' Kurt shook his head, 'ring him and you'll see. You'll see that he hates me.'

Taking the phone and standing up from the bed, Blaine gently pushed his friend onto his back. 'I will Kurt,' Blaine insisted when Kurt tried to sit up, 'just go to sleep, okay? You'll feel better after you rest.'

Kurt didn't take much convincing; he was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow. Blaine smiled softly and draped a spare blanket over his friend, placing the phone by his bed. He walked over to the bookshelf for something to read; occasionally looking back at the phone.

* * *

He caught her wrists before she could strike him. He knew from personal experience that, although small, Susanne could pack a punch. He held her steady, his eyes still sympathetic despite everything. He looked into those familiar eyes and sighed softly, letting go of her wrists and shaking his head.

'Go and see your fiancée Susanne. He's in the hospital. He's alone. Go and see him.'

Susanne stared up at him with tear filled eyes, her face still red as she tried to gather enough for a return attack. But she couldn't. She knew he was right. Of course he was right; she knew what George had done. She'd seen how isolated David had become, and of course she noticed that Hannah hardly ever came home.

'Hannah tells me you're pregnant?' William spoke up, surprising her.

She nodded quickly, wrapping her arms around her non existent bump instinctively.

'Congratulations.'

She glared at him but said nothing.

'I think you should go now, Susanne.' William repeated, folding his arms and looking at her car.

She looked over at her car and then back at William, wiping her eyes with her hand. 'What about David?'

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'I want to say-'

'I think you've lost that right, Susanne.' William said, his eyebrows furrowing just a little.

'He's still my son, don't forget that.' Susanne threatened, her previous anger beginning to return.

'Yes, but he is my son as well,' William replied, his voice getting a little bit louder, 'my son you tried to remove by force from a place of safety. And this is my home, the home you tried to break into. And I live with my husband, a man you have harassed,'

Susanne looked at him with a look of utter revulsion.

'and if you forget any of this Susanne, I will happily tell it to the police, and a judge. Do you understand me?'

The two of them locked eyes and were silent for a few moments before Susanne spat at his feet. She strode to her car with her head held high. As she got into the car, ready to go to the hospital she said, 'this isn't over Karofsky.'

William smiled at her and said, 'you better hope for your sake that it is.'

* * *

It was getting close to 9pm by the time James got home. He had stayed at the Hummel's after Kurt had gone to bed, talking to Burt and Carole about what had happened. The three of them got on well, and time ran away with them as they sat and talked.

As he pulled up to the house, he couldn't help the swell of happiness when he saw that Susanne's car was no where to be seen.

He came in to find William asleep on the sofa. He smiled at his sleeping husband and kissed him on the forehead before heading into the kitchen to look for the others. He found his step daughter asleep in the kitchen – she was sitting on one of the high stools set up around the counter and she was sprawled out across the counter top.

Kissing her goodnight, he headed upstairs in search of Dave. He gently tapped on the bedroom door before poking his head into the dark room. There was just enough light from the hall to show Dave fast asleep on his back, gentle snores escaping his broken nose.

James watched his step son in silence for a few moments, happy he was here. He was looking forward to getting to know him. A loud buzz and the lit up screen of Dave's phone made him jump and he quickly closed the door on his step son. He walked downstairs to move his family to their beds with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Authors notes: I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last and I wanted to split these two :) I hope you've enjoyed this chapter 3**

**I hope you liked the discussion between Susanne and William – they're two very different personalities and I definitely wanted to keep William calm and cool, you know? I got tired of fighting and yelling, so I thought I'd go for a more realistic approach – threats haha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors notes: Okay folks, here we are, the final chapter! Thank you so, so much for your continued support and encouragement, I love all of you haha! I hope you have enjoyed the story and I hope you find the ending satisfactory!**

**This is the longest fic I have ever written and I am very proud to say I've actually finished it (I usually bail before I finish fics!)**

**So yes, thank you again and I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

'Kurt, what are you doing up?' Blaine tutted from his seat, glancing over his book at his friend.

'Blaine?' Kurt gasped, assuming his friend would have left by now. 'What are you still doing here?'

'I was going to leave,' Blaine smiled as he walked over to Kurt, 'but the book got interesting.'

'Oh,' Kurt replied as his eyes scanned over his phone, 'okay.'

Blaine sat down on the end of the bed and said, 'what are you doing Kurt?'

Kurt sighed heavily and put the phone back on the counter. 'Nothing, I was just checking something.'

Blaine smirked and raised his eyebrows, 'sure.'

'I was.' Kurt insisted with a weak smile, knowing he wasn't fooling anyone.

Blaine paused before asking, 'what did you ask him?'

'I just asked if he was okay,' Kurt answered vaguely before grabbing the phone when he got a response. He opened it before sighing heavily, holding it out to Blaine.

"_Fuck off Hummel"_

Blaine sighed and looked over at his friend who was holding his head. 'Okay, he's probably just mad. I'm sure he doesn't-' Blaine stopped himself before asking, 'Kurt, can I ask you something?'

'Uh huh.' Kurt muttered as lay back down on his bed.

'Why do you care so much?'

Kurt said nothing.

'I mean, yesterday you didn't give a damn about Karofsky,' he continued, 'why do you suddenly care what he thinks?'

Blaine waited in silence for his friend to respond. He could see the emotions on his face, furrowing his eyebrows like he was trying to work it out himself. Kurt looked up at Blaine and said, 'I don't know. I just do.'

Nodding he asked, 'you like him?'

Kurt shrugged.

'How can you? How can he have changed so much?'

'I don't know. There is just something different. It's like I saw the real him. He didn't want me too, not at first,' Kurt explained, the words flowing freely now, 'but once he let his barriers fall down, he became this completely different person.' He looked at Blaine and said nervously, 'do you think I'm mad?'

Blaine chuckled lightly and shrugged, 'maybe. Maybe you're completely normal. I don't know.'

'That doesn't really help.' Kurt scoffed, leaning against the wall behind his bed.

'I'm sorry,' Blaine chuckled, 'this is all new to me as well. I never experienced anything like this,' his voice softened a little, 'this never happened to me. I guess you're lucky.'

'How do you mean?'

'Not only did you loose a bully, but you got to see it happen for yourself,' he locked eyes with Kurt and said; 'you got an apology.'

* * *

"_Are you okay?"_

Dave had almost thrown the phone across his room when he was woken up by Kurt's text – anything to distract himself from the twist in his stomach. He hated the fact that, despite everything, he was still happy when he saw it was from Kurt.

He typed out a harsh response, one he would come to regret, and crashed back down on the bed. He saw on his phone that it was only around 9pm, and he was already feeling a little better, even after just a few hours sleep.

He was lying in the darkness, already knotted with guilt when he saw he did not get a response, when he heard a tapping at the door.

'You awake son?' William asked as he poked his head into his son's bedroom.

'Yeah...' Dave replied.

William crossed the room with some familiar bags over his shoulders. Placing them on the floor, he sat down on the bed and said, 'I thought you might want to get dressed into your pyjamas or something.'

'Right. Thanks.'

There silence in the room until William spoke again, 'your mum is gone.'

Dave closed his eyes in the darkness and said, 'right.'

'Are you going to be okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Dave said firmly.

'Okay son.' William replied gently. He reached down and lifted up the box from under the bed. 'I brought you this like you asked. I assumed it was something special.'

'Thanks.' Dave said quickly, taking the box from his dad and putting it on the other side of the bed.

William smiled a little and stood up. 'Goodnight David,' he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, 'I'm glad you're here.'

William was just about to close the door when he heard his son say a quiet goodnight.

It was 2am when Kurt woke up again, having fallen asleep not long after his talk with Blaine. He looked to his side and saw Blaine curled up in his chair, his mouth hanging open a little as he slept at an awkward angle.

Checking his phone, he saw there were no new messages from Dave. Maybe it was from the refreshing sleep or maybe it was the talk with Blaine, but Kurt realised he was no longer in the mood to be ignored.

As quietly as possible, he put on his jacket and headed for the staircase. He was on the third step when Blaine's voice echoed through the room, 'where do you think you're going?'

Kurt couldn't help but laugh quietly, folding his arms. 'I have to go and see him.'

'And why must you do that exactly?' Blaine yawned, stretching as he walked over to his friend.

'I'm sick of being ignored.' Kurt said confidently, folding his arms.

Blaine grinned at him, amazed to see what a few hours sleep could do. 'Want me to come with you?' he asked with a groan, yawning again.

'If you'd like,' Kurt shrugged, 'or you could sleep in my bed and pretend to be me in case my dad checks in?'

Blaine laughed as quietly as he could, putting his arms around his friend and hugging him, 'that I will happily do.'

* * *

'For fuck sake...' Dave murmured as he heard his phone go off again. 'Fucking Hummel...' he muttered under his breath as he opened the message and saw it was indeed from Kurt.

"_I'm on my way over."_

Dave sat up quickly and reread the text, making sure his eyes weren't tricking him. When he saw that it definitely said what he thought, he typed _"don't you fucking dare" _and threw the phone onto his bed, lying back down. Moments later he got another message.

_"Too late. Half way there."_

Fighting the smile on his lips, he shook his head and fell back, waiting.

Taking a sip from his coffee, Kurt drove towards the Karofsky household with a strong determination. He was not going to be ignored, not after all he'd gone through. He needed to talk things out and he was going to make sure Karofsky would listen to him. He wasn't going to give him a choice.

Pulling up in front of the house, he pulled out his phone and sent another text _"I'm outside. Let me in." _

Moments later, a simple response of_ "no" _arrived

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes, 'what a baby.' He typed out a response as he got out of the car, _"if you don't let me in, I'm going to start singing outside your front door."_

"_I'll be down in a minute."_

Kurt chuckled victoriously and waited for the door to open. It swung open but there was no one there, and as Kurt went inside he saw Karofsky going back up the stairs. Kurt internally groaned - this was not a good start.

* * *

'Huh?' William grunted, jolting awake, 'what was that?'

James rolled over to face his husband and grinned, 'don't worry about it. Go back to sleep.'

William, bleary eyed and half asleep, did not need to be told twice.

James smiled as he heard the gentle shuffling of feet and the closing of doors before joining his husband in sleep.

* * *

'What do you want Hummel?' Dave grunted as he fell back onto his bed.

'I don't like being ignored,' Kurt shrugged as he joined him on the bed, 'so I thought I'd come and see you.'

Dave sat up as soon as Kurt sat down and glared, 'it's a little late, don't you think?'

Kurt flinched at his angry expression, realising this wasn't going to be easy. 'I'm sorry.'

'Whatever.'

'I take it things went okay though? With your mum?' Kurt asked gently.

'Oh sure,' Dave spat, 'fucking peachy.'

Silence fell over the room before Kurt asked, 'you understand why I went though, right?'

'Yeah,' Dave glared, 'because you're chicken shit and you bailed.'

Anger flared up inside Kurt and he hissed, 'I am not chicken shit! Jesus Christ David,' he exclaimed, 'I was terrified! How on earth was I meant to react to all of this?'

'Maybe the same way I did,' Dave snapped, 'actually sticking around and facing it?'

'Would you have done the same for me?' Kurt asked, surprising him.

'Huh?'

'You heard me. If you came into my life and found out my families big secret, came out to said family and was attacked by certain members of said family,' Kurt ranted, 'would you have stuck around?'

Dave looked at the smaller boy closely for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders. Kurt scoffed and said, 'that's what I thought.'

'What?' Dave hissed, 'I didn't say I wouldn't.'

'You didn't need too. Cut me some slack would you? I'm not Superman, I can't handle everything all the time!' Kurt hissed back, 'I've already apologised, what more do you want?'

'Oh just piss off would you Hummel? You've already told me you haven't forgiven me! You're not even my friend, why do you even care?' Dave snapped, his voice rising dangerously loud. When there was no response he gingerly looked at Kurt from under his eyebrows. He saw a very angry boy.

'You don't think I'm your friend? Is that what you really think?' Kurt asked, his jaw tight as he spoke. 'You really think after all this, after all the shit we've been through together,' he continued, 'that I don't consider you a friend?'

'You said earlier-' Dave began pathetically.

'That was then!' Kurt snapped, his own voice getting louder. 'So much has changed! Everything is different now!'

Dave felt his heart race increase when Kurt got to his feet. He sat up to stop him leaving but froze when he saw that he just wanted to pace.

'I really thought we were getting to know each other, you know? Sure we had a long way to go,' Kurt ranted, 'you're still a loud mouth idiot who speaks before he thinks but god, I thought we were getting better! Apparently I'm the only one who thought this!'

'Hummel-'

'You know what _Karofsky_,' Kurt emphasised, 'I've apologised enough already. If you don't wanna accept it and move on, act like a man once in your life, then that's fine, I'll just go.'

Dave clambered too the door before Kurt could leave. They glared at each other, staring each other down. Dave crumbled first.

'I accept your apology, all right? Jeez...'

Kurt scoffed and folded his arms, 'real mature.'

'Okay Kurt,' Dave tried again with dramatic emphasise, 'I whole heartedly accept your sincere apology.'

Kurt smirked, 'if this is what you're like when you've had some sleep, I think I prefer you when you're tired and vulnerable.'

'Yeah that's not gonna happen.' Dave said confidently, sitting down on the bed and praying Kurt would do the same.

Taking a seat next to Dave, Kurt crossed his legs and said, 'are you going to be a jerk on Monday?'

'I dunno,' Dave shrugged with a slight grin, 'maybe.'

Kurt smirked and said, 'I've seen you cry numerous times today, don't forget that when you try and hassle me.'

'That a threat?' Dave asked, knocking him very lightly with his shoulder.

'You bet, and I have the memory of an elephant. Just, FYI.'

'Noted.' Dave said, rolling his eyes.

A peaceful silence fell over the room before Dave quietly asked, 'are you really my friend?'

Kurt turned to face him and smiled a little. 'Dave, I've seen a lot today. I've kicked you in the nuts; I've seen you argue like a little brat with your sister, I've seen you sulk and throw tantrums,' Kurt continued before Dave could protest, 'I've seen you cry, and I've seen you hug. I've seen you relax and rest. I've seen you reconnect with your family. I've seen you stand up.'

The pair met each others eyes, locked together. 'I've seen you protect me, and I've held your hand when you needed protecting,' Kurt said softly, looking deeper into those hazel eyes than he had ever done before; 'I think that's a pretty solid start.'

Dave's heart was racing in his chest. He wanted so much to reach out and kiss him, to hold him and thank him. He knew he should speak, say something, but he knew if he did, he'd ruin it. He couldn't do anything.

'I'd better be going,' Kurt said with a gentle smile, standing up and heading for the door.

Dave watched him walk away before saying, 'wait a second. I've got something for you.'

Kurt turned to look back at him, his eyes sparkling with intrigue. 'Really?'

'Yeah,' Dave murmured as he reached down to get the box, 'don't open it until you get home though okay?'

Kurt took the box and smirked, 'what is it?'

'It's stupid but you might get the answers you want but just... just open it when I'm not here, okay?' Dave repeated, his tone genuine.

Scanning the plain white box for clues, Kurt nodded and said, 'I promise.'

Dave nodded.

'I'll see you later?'

'Right. Bye Kurt.'

* * *

Sleep beat his curiosity by the time he got home, so the box remained unopened until late Sunday morning. After saying his goodbyes to Blaine, he went back down to his room and opened the mysterious white box.

Surprised didn't cover how he felt. Inside were pages and pages of writing, some long and some short. Not sure where to start, Kurt emptied the contents of the box onto his bed and reached for the first page. As his hand brushed over the sheets, he noticed a hard lump. Digging through the notes, he held up a familiar object – a little plastic bride and groom.

He felt a lump rise in his throat but he swallowed his nervousness away and went on to reading. He must have read for nearly two hours. Pages and pages of half written letters, post it notes and even the occasional sketch (usually a vaguely familiar scene from the school). They weren't dated so Kurt had no idea how old some of these were but there were some that related to certain situations.

The kiss

The confrontation

The theft

The threat

It was all there, Dave's own thoughts. Not always coherent or grammatically correct, the teenage boy had poured his heart onto those pages. Assuming nobody would ever see them, he was brutally honest. Sometimes he was so honest, Kurt felt that lump return and again he forced it away.

Putting these confessions back in the box, he put it away somewhere safe; making sure nobody would find it. Those were private, another secret that he would share between himself and Dave Karofsky.

* * *

The next Monday was rather tiring for David Karofsky. He learnt of Adams condition before school – a variety of broken bones but nothing life threatening. He was suspended from football and hockey until his nose healed, and he was the butt of numerous jokes from his friends about his black eyes and missing teeth.

'Hummel finally loose it and hulk out on you huh?' one laughed, slapping him on the back.

Internally groaning at the mention of Kurt's name, Dave finally managed to separate himself from his friends when they headed off to practise at the end of the day. It was the first moment of peace he'd had all day and he was extremely grateful for it.

He was putting away his things in his locker when he heard footsteps in the hallway. Ignoring them, he only turned to look when he felt a hand on his.

Before he could speak, Kurt reached onto his tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. He flashed him a grin, his cheeks flushed before he darted away down the corridor towards the choir room.

Dave stared after him with his mouth agape. It took him a few moments before he realised a note had been slipped into his hand. He opened the neatly folded paper and saw a note that read:

"_I forgive you." _

_

* * *

_

**Authors note: Yes yes I know, mushy ending but hell, this is a Kurtofsky fic after all! So there you go folks!**

**I've really enjoyed writing this; I hope you enjoyed reading it :) I may come back to this little universe at some point but until then, bye! xxxx**


End file.
